Tales of Transylvania: Castle Dracula
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: After the tragedy in her village, Seras is left with no choice but to leave her home and search for the man that has left her. But on her search for Hans, she has stumbled on a cursed village that has been haunted by a great evil for centuries.
1. Part 1

**It's finally here people, the sequal you all have been demanding me (if not a few death threats) to put out. **

**This story is inspired by the song **_Castle Dracula_ **by the group known as** _Nox Arcana,_ **the same guys that brought you** _Night of the Wolf._** So I advise you guys to listen to the song to get a feel for the story.**

**Also, you will see some special guest stars to appear in the story from **_Blood and Fur._

**I hope you guys enjoy and noted, I don't own Hellsing.**

**Castle Dracula**

**Part 1**

Winter nights of Carpathian Mountains were treacherous, only fools or the insane dare to travel out at night from the village that sat at the base of the pass. During the winter season the Pass became a challenge to the people of the village, testing them to see if they could survive it's harsh conditions from not only the bitter weather but from _wild animals _as well. And because of the weather and the animals, especially at night, does the pass become unbearable to live in during this time. Because of these reasons many people leave the village because of the harsh conditions or are not able to survive long enough to see Spring come to the Pass.

But for the past few centuries, the village has been facing a new challenge that threatens to destroy the village and its people.

The bravest men of the village scattered across the forest, darting from tree to tree, as they traveled through the forest at night. It was foolish, if not insane, to be out this late of night, risking their lives against the twenty below weather. But they had no choice. It was up to them to risk their lives in order to save the lives of their love ones.

Traveling further through the forest, their destination came to view as the decaying castle peaked out through the trees.

Carefully, the men crept forward until they reached the edge of the forest that marked the castle's garden from the forest. The old castle was constructed in the early sixteen century, standing tall and proud in the frosted mountains. The castle at one point in its life time would have been a great sight to see, beautiful in its time if it was taken care of in the pasting years. But since the castle was abandon by its master before the late sixteen century, the castle fell to pieces, literally. Other then its poor shape the castle still stood in one piece, providing shelter to those that needed to escape the harsh conditions of the mountains.

The castle has been abandon for years and years for not a single being has ever lived in it, until recently…

Up in main building of the castle, light could be seen flickering through the windows of the castle, heavily hinting to the men that the castle isn't as abandon as it used to be twenty years ago.

The land surrounding the castle was clear, not a single living being around, unliving in this case actually. As soon as the coast was clear, half of the men emerged out from the forest and quickly scurried across the castle grounds and took their hiding places in the shadows.

"This is crazy." One of the men whispered with a faint accent that was not Romanian. "That girl is good as dead as soon as she was caught and carried here."

"Don't say zat." His boss his back. "Zere is a chance to save ze girl from ze monsters, we cannot return back to village and face the professor empty handed. Besides, it's not like we have a choice to leave now if we wanted. I don't want to face _her _wrath zen his."

Both men shivered at the thought of the woman's fury if they come back empty handed.

Their conversation was cut short when another man draws their attention and pointed over to something across the courtyard of the castle.

It was the woman that they have come to retrieve that was abducted from their village and brought here. She lay on a round stone table, on her back; remain unmoved from where she laid with her eyes closed. Her face was white as the snow around their feet, not a good sign from what they could tell from where they stand. Being cautious, the men slowly stepped out from their hiding places in the castle grounds and headed towards the courtyard where the woman laid. The leader of the group was the one that approached the woman as the rest stayed back and watched him slowly crept up the two stone steps that surrounded the stone table the woman laid on.

The man's heartbeat picked up speed now that he was only a few inches away from her. A cold winter wind blew past them, sending a chilling shiver down his spine as it felt like it suddenly dropped a few degrees around him. The castle grounds were deadly silent, for the even the wind didn't make a sound when it blew by, not a good omen.

With a shaky hand, the leader moved his hand to the woman's shoulder and gentle grasp onto it, to only be grasping by the woman in return. As soon as he touched her, she grabbed his wrist in an icy cold grip that startled the man so bad he jumped back, pulling away from her. The woman let out an awful moan as she sat up straight, crawling off the table like that of a zombie. Her skin turned a terrible ash color as her eyes glowed lifeless as she tried to reach out for the man in front of her. As soon as the woman moan, more moans and groans filled the castle grounds as hands stuck out from the earth and bodies rose form the dirt and snow.

"Ghouls!"

"It's a trap!" the leader yelled, dodging the woman that tried to make a grab for him. "Retreat! Back to ze forest!"

Hundreds of ghouls pulled out form the earth and limbed their way after the man, moaning and groaning as they walked. Ghouls were slow, not quick by nature for their reflexes weren't as sharp when they were alive, make it easier to out run them no matter how many there were.

But the ghouls quickly became the least of their concerns.

A horrible bat like shriek echoed up above their heads as the moon light cast three shadows across the running men.

"Run!"

The shrieks grew louder as the shadow forms swoop down over the men, picking up speed as the panic sunk in, and their hearts racing in fear of being killed. In the back, one of the stragglers fell and tripped over a hidden rock, crashing face first into the cold bitter snow. A loud shriek was the last thing the man heard, turning around to only be smothered in a black shadow with glow red eyes, as he let out a scream of terror.

(B R E A K)

_Four months later…_

The horrible thing about March is the mud. It's everywhere. But the upside of the increase of mud is that the snow is melting and spring was here, meaning that it was time for people to start traveling again without worrying about the harsh conditions of the wilderness.

And Seras needed to travel, far and fast.

Since that night, the night of the Autumn Moon, the night that nearly half her village was slaughtered, she had fled to the wilderness. Her home was no longer safe and the villagers (once recover from their fear) will look to blame someone for the slaughter, caused by a werewolf, and she was pretty sure she was at the top of the list since she has been sheltering a 'werewolf', just not the same one that's been making the killings around their village. So she was force flee to her house, gathering as few of belongs that were important to her, along with some traveling supplies, and left the village leaving a letter at her neighbors door, telling that her livestock was now theirs. It was careless of her to run into the forest at night, knowing the dangers of a winter night that holds. But at the moment the forest was the friendlier option then the angry and suffering village that was out for her blood. It was the lesser of two evils. But the forest couldn't be that much dangerous now considering what the village and forest has witness only less than an hour ago. The wild life made t it's selves scarcest when…

… When _he_ left her in the village square and returned into the forest.

The memory still seems fresh in her mind; as if it only happened yesterday when in reality it's been almost four months.

She awake from her daymare when the wagon hit a large rock in the road as it came to a complete halt making her fall back and hit her head on the floorboards, painfully. With a painful groan, she pushed herself up and held her throbbing head, curling up into a ball as she tried to will the pain away.

"Doamnă." (Madam)

Hearing someone call to her, Seras perked her head up from her knees and up to the driver of the wagon that was kind enough to let her take shelter in his family's wagon as they traveled through the country side.

When she left her old village, Seras had nowhere to go. Not having a real destination when she fled from her home. But she couldn't stay there; if she did she would die, most likely from a silver bullet to the heart if the villagers somehow concluded her as a werewolf too. So when she entered the forest, leaving the village behind, she found that it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be from what people made out to be for her. Then again she wasn't on the run for her life either and feared that the village would come after her in the forest. So she just raced through the dark shadows of the trees with only the moonlight to guide her until she could run no more and fall unconscious to the forest floor. After that it was mostly a blur to her. She kept traveling for days, with little food and water as well as hardly any shelter either as the nights grew colder when the snow fell. This was why you shouldn't travel during the winter time, the snow made it impossible. But on the six day, when she was out of food and water, she came to large town and found a place to settle in there for several weeks.

The people of the town were not as superstitious as her village for they thought more logically like her, but that didn't mean that they didn't believe either. Since Seres moved to this country she quickly learned that all of the people of Transylvania believed in the supernatural and took those old ghost tales seriously. Now she understood why, after witnessing one of those ghosts tales come to live before her.

Now that she was far from her village, and away of the danger of the villagers chasing after her, what was she supposed to do now?

She left everything behind her, only taking few of her belongs with her when she was in her haste to leave, trying to travel light and quick. She was in a tight pinch, she had no family in this country (they were all dead), her friends have all turned on her, (including Mr. Valcon, the owner of the bookstore she loved to visited) and hardly had any money with her. There was nowhere else to go for her, no one to turn to… no. There was someone she could turn to.

The same person that forced her to flee for her life.

"Doamnă, am ajuns la destinaţie. Mă tem că aici este locul unde va continua pe jos.." (Madam, we have reached your destination. I'm afraid here is where you continue on foot.)

She nodded acknowledgment. "Eu văd, vă mulţumesc." (I see, thank you)

It was a good thing she decided to learned to speak Romanian, six months before she came to this country, for only a hand full of people she has meet speak any English at all. It was hard to learn at first but she quickly got the hang of it.

The flap of the back of the wagon was pulled back by one of the elder sons of the family as the other elder help Seras off the wagon.

It was a crazy idea; she knew it, to hitch rides with strangers that could harm her. But she had nowhere else to go or turn to. This country was still strange and foreign to her no matter how long she has lived here. She needed help, she needed comfort and support.

She needed_ him_.

On that decision in her room at the town's inn, when she arrived from the woods, tired, cold and hungry, she decided to track him down and find him, for he was only person she could turn to now.

She must have a death wish.

Thinking back then, Seras couldn't help but wonder a little bit if she has possibly lost her mind if she was willing to go and track down a werewolf, a beast that could easily kill her in a blink of an eye. It was still a bit of a shock for her learn that the man that she has come to care for so much as actually a werewolf, a monster of this old country. No, he wasn't a monster. He saved her life when Fredrick, the real monster that attacked her village tried to kill her. He risked himself in order to protect her from both the villagers and Fredrick, something that no one has ever done for her since her parents.

What she really wanted from him then his protection is the security she felt when he was around her, knowing that the evils of this land couldn't touch her not with him at her side.

But even if she did want to be with him she had no idea where to look for him. In his beast form he could have possibly gain more than a thousand miles of traveling compared to her on foot. So the search for a single man in this large country was very slime, especially when that man was a monster. And since he was a werewolf there was a higher chance that he wouldn't adventure into a village again, especially after what happen in her village four months ago. But she didn't let that keep her down, nope. Instead she found a job at a pub and became a waitress in hopes that she might be able to collect information on him from travelers.

For three months she worked at the pub and only gained very little info on her silver haired werewolf. It was to long for her liking. All she got from the pub were just more ghost stories and not any solid stories. It was beginning to see hopeless to Seras that she would never find her silver haired werewolf again and that he was lost to her forever.

Until she heard of Lup Vale.

The second older son handed Seras her bag, offering her a smile as she thanked him. Throwing her large traveling pack over her shoulder, Seras round the front of the wagon to face the man, his wife, and his three younger daughters. Ahead of them the road split into two ways, a fork in the road. The left road leads to the family of the wagon's destination while the right lead to Seras's destination. One that the family refuses to go on.

"Dacă urmaţi acest drum ar trebui să fie capabil să-l facă la sat în termen de câteva ore de mers pe jos." (If you follow this road you should be able to make it to the village within a few hours on foot.) said the man.

"Vă mulţumesc pentru mine de departe." (Thank you for taking me this far.) she gave a slight bow to man.

"A fost plăcerea noastră, nu a fost prea mult din drumul nostru." (It was our pleasure, it wasn't too much out of our way.) the man's pleasant smile turned to a deep frown when he looked up to the Carpathian Mountains. "Dar eu profund vă sfătuim să-l facă în sat înainte de căderea nopţii. Acesta nu este salva de a fi pe timp de noapte în această ţară." (But I deeply advise you to make it to the village before nightfall. It is not save to be out at night in this land.)

Seras frowned looking curiously to the mountains behind her before looking back to the family in question. "De ce este acest teren evitată prin cale?" (Why is this land avoided by the way?)

The man didn't answer at first, wrapping one arm around his wife's waist and brought her shivering form closer to him as their three daughters huddled closer to them. "Face doar graba dvs. de călătorie" (Just make your travel haste.) With that warning, the two sons jumped back onto the wagon as man whipped the rains for cattle to move forward down their road, leaving Seras behind.

The blonde woman watched the wagon grow smaller and smaller down the road before looking down her own road, to see an endless dirt path that see seem to go on for miles until it disappear over a snowy hill. Taking the man's advice Seras began walking forward with no intentions of stopping until she reached the village to rest for the night before continuing on to Lup Vale.

When she first heard of the name back about a month ago she didn't really pay much attention to it for names like that are deceiving. But when the weeks went on more travelers from beyond the Carpathian Mountains stop by the pub and just mention the place once or twice before continuing with the story they were in the middle of telling. It was only about a week and a half ago that her curiosity of this Lup Vale got the better of her and she asked one of the travelers of what is Lup Vale.

The man she asked was in his late thirties and was a little surprise that his waitress asked him about such a place as Lup Vale but kindly explained to her what it was. Lup Vale was actually Romanian for Wolf Valley because it was home to a large population of wolves, and it was more of a forest then a valley, which she found odd that it was called a valley when it really wasn't one. Lup Vale was a pretty dangerous forest to travel through if those that don't know how to handle the wolves and navigate your way through the place. But what the forest was really known for was the fact it was home to Lycanthropes, another name she heard attached to the conversations to Lup Vale that she didn't understand. So when she asked what Lycanthropes were her heart nearly stopped at his answer.

Lycanthrope was another name for werewolf.

Image in her shock when she learned that these people have been talking about werewolves right under her nose and she didn't even know it! It was the lead she had been looking for for more than three months and it took her this long to actually have brains to question someone about Lycanthropes? Boy did she feel like an idiot.

The next day after Seras packed her bag and quit her job as she began her journey towards Lup Vale inhope of finding her silver haired werewolf. It was still a long shot but it was the only lead she got and she was going to take it. The journey to Lup Vale wasn't too bad since the snow was starting to melt and spring was here, making the Carpathian Mountains easier to travel through. But trying to find rides to get her across the mountains was a challenge.

You see back at pub, not only did travelers share stories of their short visits in Lup Vale, they also talked about their travel through the cursed land through the mountains. There was nothing much said about this place, only that it was cursed and evil. Actually now that she thinks about it people try to avoid this road through the mountains all together even if it was the shortest route over the mountain. And whenever she asked anyone why no one goes that way through the land and mountain she would just receive silence as the whole pub would suddenly go quiet as a gloomy dark aura fills the air. After that she learned that any further questions about the land and mountain were taboo.

But that meant very little to her for she already gain the information she desired and now had a heading, it was now a matter of time of preparing for that heading and how to get there. She had quite a bit of money said up, for traveling purposes, but not enough to buy a horse and wagon. So her only option was to hitchhike, something she was really looking for to, not. It was dangerous, especially for a young woman like her, she knew that. But it was her only option she had and she was driven to get to Lup Vale that she didn't really care so much for her own wellbeing, almost. She managed to find some nice people that were willing to take her as far as they could before reaching the next village or town before she had to find another source of transportation.

But after finding rides, roaming form town to town, she finally made it to the base of the Carpathian Mountains, or at least a couple of miles from it.

The road was surprisingly clear of snow but was still quite a bit on the muddy side making her pick up her skirt of her dress a little. The snow on the side of the road was beginning to melt for there were only large and small patches, revealing the tips of green grass under the surface. The trees were becoming greener as they now shed their white winter coats, creating wet piles of snow around the base of their trunks. There were even birds chirping about in the trees and around the trunk as they searched for food while trying to avoid being hit by the falling wet snow, all clear signs that spring is almost here.

There were grey clouds above Seras, blocking the sun's warm raise that were helping her keep warm. The wind didn't help, blowing past her in the face making her shiver and pulling up the collar up of her coat up around her face in hope of creating some protection from the wind. The suns light came and went as the wind kept pushing the clouds around, making it impossible to tell if it will be sunny or cloud today.

This is the reason why she found rides to get here, there was no way she could have made it this far on foot. You would have been a human popsicle walking out here even if it was the end of winter.

With the sun gone the temperature dropped down a few digress as her whole body shivered in the wind as the tip of her toes began to numb. Thankfully, the village soon came into view as the road around the corner of a large group of trees to reveal a decent size village.

The village was surrounded by a tall old loge fence that surrounded the whole village to prevent wild animals or any kind of unwanted intruders out. The main gates were open, allowing Seras to see inside the village. The people were bustling about going on their everyday routine in their daily lives. From where she stood, the village seemed a little too quiet, even if it was busting with life, and it just also seems a little… gloomy. Approaching the main entrance, the blonde woman noticed there were two heavily armed men standing on either side of the main entrance as they kept a sharp eye out on the forest surrounding them. But when she began to approach the main gate, coming into their line of view, both men snapped their gaze at her and tensed slightly until she was just a couple of feet from them.

"Opri!" (Halt!) The one on the left ordered, blocking the main entrance with his long muskets along with the other man.

Immediately Seras stopped at their request.

"Indicaţi numele dvs. şi de afaceri." (State your name and business.) The other guard ordered glaring at Seras.

She swallowed the small lump in her throat she didn't know existed until now. "S-Seras V-Victoria. I-Eu sunt doar p-şi trece prin H-la rubrica L-Lup V-Vale." (S-Seras V-Victoira. I-I'm just p-passing through and h-heading to L-Lup V-Vale.)

The man on the right raised an eyebrow as the one on left kept a hard face.

"Vârcolac ţară? De ce eşti poziţia la locul de retched, e plin de fiara, care sunt gata să vă rupă în bucăţi." (Werewolf country? Why are you heading to that wretched place, it's full of beast that are ready to tear you to shreds.) Said the guard on the right.

She blushed faintly. "T-E cineva eu sunt în speranţa de a găsi acolo." (T-There's someone I'm hoping to find there.)

The left guard didn't look convinced. "De ce călătoresc cu tine?" (Why are you traveling by yourself?)

She turned a little redder. "Nimeni nu a fost voinţa de a mă ţine aici de bună voie. Sunt prea frică să vină în acest fel. " (No one was will to take me out here willingly. They're too afraid to come this way.)

The man took a moment to process her answer until the right guard spoke up.

"ea roşeşte " (She blushes.) He stated.

On a closer look, the left guard noticed that she was indeed blushing red, meaning that she wasn't a damn witch.

"Foarte bine, vă poate intra în sat." (Very well, you may enter the village.) Finally allowing her access.

Lowering their muskets, the guards stepped back and returned to their positions at the main entrance.

With a hesitant step, Seras tighten her grip on the strap of her bag and entered the village without meeting the guards' eyes. Inside the village was busy as she expected but had a doom and gloom feeling hanging over in the air. There was no chatter in the air, which you would hear in most villages, but just dead silence other than hustle and bustle of work in the streets. People stared at Seras as she walked down the main street, avoiding people and incoming carts that crossed her path. She kept her eyes forward, ignoring the stares of the villagers as she concentrated on finding an inn but the task was proving to become harder for more people were staring at her with distrustful eyes, the same eyes the people in her village had. Wonderful, another village that are over the top supernatural believers, just what she needed, let's hope they don't try to kill her this time.

Dodging a cow, the blonde woman picked up her pace when the stares bloomed into heated glares. I mean she knew that the villagers wouldn't warm up to strangers but she didn't think they were going to try to kill her for walking their streets.

Maybe coming to this village was a bad idea all together.

A block away, an inn sign appeared in her sight hang over the main entrance, gently rocking in the wind. At the sight of the sign Seras picked up her pace and headed straight for the inn, all the while ignoring the stares. The Inn wasn't very big compared to the town she use to stray in, looking almost like a normal looking house, a normal slightly rundown looking house. Just judging from its outside appearance she could tell right away that business was very weak here. In fact the whole place seemed a little rundown but not terribly for it was still a decent looking place.

A chilling breeze blew by her, causing her blonde bangs to fly over her eyes, blinding her brief, making her shiver at the sudden coldness. It wasn't this cold before when she was following the road earlier but to be fair it was getting late as the sun was starting to set. But overall it was still freezing and she needed to get her butt out of the cold and into a warm place, namely the inn.

"Trebuie să recunosc," (I have to admit,) came a sudden voice behind her, making Seras jump a bit, "Am fost surprins când mi-au spus că o femeie tânără întrebam de pădure a intrat în sat." (I was surprise when they told me that a young woman wondering the woods came into the village.)

Turning around, Seras was face to face to with a tall young man that looked to be just a couple of years older than her. His skin had a healthy tan color, compared to most of the pale white faces she's seen in this village so far. Had long auburn hair that was pulled back to a long low braid down his back that Seras had no doubt he had been growing for his whole life to get to that length, she couldn't even get her hair to that length even if she tried to. He had one good emerald eye for the other was covered by a large black eye patch, obviously hiding his lost eye or bad eye behind it. There wasn't really anything unusual about the man he was dressed much like the village people here, other than the Australian style hat he wore. But when he spoke she quickly noticed he spoke was an accent that wasn't Romanian but French.

She frowned when she heard the comment. "Nu am fost rătăcind prin pădure, am fost de mers pe jos drumul principal pentru a ajunge aici." (I was not wandering through the woods; I was walking the main road to get here.)

The man smirked. "Aw, you're British. Much easier for me to talk to you, my Romanian is not zat great." He spoke in perfect English.

Seras was surprised to hear the man speak her native tongue. Since she moved here the blonde woman has only met a hand full of people in this country that spoke English. So it was an even bigger shock to meet a clearly French man here in Transylvania that spoke clear English that Seras had no trouble following.

"You speak English?" she asked, still slightly shock.

"Well I kind of had to since most of my clients zat hired me and my boys speak English." Was his reply.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation since it seems he was going to leave her alone anytime soon.

The French man shrugged. "Not much actually. It's just my job to keep a close eye on new arrivals zat manage to get pass ze guards at the gate, zat's all."

She frowned, not liking that answer. "So you people don't trust me in other words when I clearly have done nothing."

"Yet."

Seras scowled, glaring at him.

"It's nothing personal, we do zis with everyone. Around zese parts you really can't judge on appearance or anyone in zat case."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked.

"I don't know, does it?" he grinned.

The blonde woman was quickly growing irritated by this man, that she hasn't yet to know his name, and wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone. "Whatever your reason here is, hurry up and be done with it and leave me be, please."

"Hey, hey now Mignonette-"

"Please reframe from calling me anything but my proper name!" She scowled, trying to be polite but failed as her temper was starting to get the better of her.

"Okay, zen what is your name, madam?" he kept grinned, only earning a glare from her.

"It's rude to demand a woman's name without giving out your own. I am British after all."

The man rolled eyes but in good humor. "Alright." He then took a low bow before her. "I am Pip Bernadotte, Madame."

Now it was Seras turn to roll her eyes but gave a small curtsy in return. "A pleasure, Mr. Bernadotte," not, "I am Seras Victoria. Now will you please go on your way."

"Sorry _Miss._ Victoria but I can't do zat until I get information from you."

Her brow was starting to twitch in irritation when the man couldn't get the hint to leave her be and mind his own business. Why was he so up in her grill? Why would the guards send him after her when they let her in under their judgment? Did they think she was going to do something while she was here behind their backs? She didn't know but she didn't like it.

"And what _information_ is that?" she scowled, giving him a bit of a dirty look in hopes that he'll get the hint now.

Pip didn't flinch at her cold attitude and stared right at Seras, no; he stared right through her and that made her feel a little uncomfortable. He opened his mouth when a blood curdling screamed broke out through the air, followed by a horrible loud inhuman shriek.

Only a few blocks down from where they stood the roof of a house, that sat at the end of the block, exploded as wood and shingles went flying in the air. A large dark creature, with leathered wings, came out from house with a body grasped in its claw that was covered in blood with a large neck wound. As soon as the creature burst out, more shrieks from above them echoed as they quickly grew closer to them and take shape like the creature. At the sight and shrieks of the creatures, the villagers screamed in panic, dropping what they were doing and quickly rushed inside their homes.

Seras didn't know what was going on and what those creatures were but she knew they weren't good. But when she heard a cry of distress from one of villagers as they pointed to approaching creatures, her blood turned cold with terror at their cry.

"Vampires!"

Giant bat like monsters swooped down from the sky, screeching and shrieking as they went after the villagers.

Pip swore loudly, something in French, as he pulled out a gun that was hidden under his heavy coat. Stepping in front of Seras, Pip raised his weapon to the nearest vampire in his sight and shoot. Seras let out a startled yelp when the gun went off, sinking further behind Pip as a loud shriek quickly followed after the shot.

Another curse flew out of the French man's mouth, she guessed he missed or the shot had no effect, before he turned around and grabbed her wrist. "Come on." He pulled her with him as they quickly dashed down the street.

Seras didn't resist Pip and let him pull her along for her own legs refused to move about on their own.

Vampires. Why did it have to be vampires? If there was one thing that people of Transylvania feared more than werewolves, it was vampires. Now don't get the wrong idea, from what she knew werewolves and vampires were both equally powerful and both brought the same amount of fear to the people of Transylvania. The only difference is that there is a large number of vampire sightings then werewolves. And Seras has pretty much heard every story of those sightings, and each one was as gruesome as the next.

And now she was living in one of those stories.

Screams filled the air, followed by shrieks and gunshots that were aimed at the winged monsters above. Hearing the chaos all around them her legs began to pick up speed as she wasn't so froze in shock and fear that she didn't have to rely on Pip to make her move. Soon she was now running besides the French man, then behind, to the point where she starting to leave him behind. Pip kept a firm grip on Seras's hand, turning back a few times to fire off his gun at the approaching vampires.

"I thought vampires only came out at night!" she shouted over his gun fire, making a sharp left, tug him now with her.

"So did I." he answered.

A sudden horrid shriek, one that was loud and terrible then the others came from above them just as a large dark gray blur brushed pass Seras, knocking her down. Whatever the blur was it violently shoved Pip back, forcing him to let go of Seras's hand, as he hit the wall of a building painfully. Pip let out a groan of pain as he slide down to ground, rolling his throbbing head to the left. His vision blurred and his brain fogged over, for he had yet to notice his gun slip out of his hand when he was shoved.

When the world stopped spinning for Seras, the large dark gray blur finally took form when it's speed slowed down. But what Seras saw made her gasp shock. The blur was a giant human/bat hybrid, with dark gray skin, large long leathered wings, and three toe talons that could easily rip into your flesh, and had long wave black human hair. The face was an odd combination of both bat and human quality, other than the large fangs proudly displayed and the narrowed black eyes that were more bat like then human.

The bat creature hovered over the ground for a few seconds before its talon feet touched the ground before transforming. The leather wings shrunk away until they completely disappeared, leaving only human arms in its place. The dark gray skin turned into white human pale skin, covered in a late eighteen hundred dark dress along with a few pieces of jewelry. The long dark hair was now in a more fashionable style that it wasn't as wild and untamed like before. After the complete change, the bat turned into a young beautiful woman with red blood lips, red glowing eye, and ash white face that was just perfection.

The woman ignored the British woman and kept her attention on Pip, lying defenseless against the wall, as she slowly walked towards him. Seras stayed where she laid, to shock at the transformation she witness, as she watched the woman walk right pass her. Pip groaned a little in pain, starting to get up until a hand shot out and grasp the collar of his shirt, hauled him off the ground and dangling in the air.

"Tehát ha az ember törékeny, de valahogy az ilyen kellemetlen rovarok." (So fragile you humans are, but somehow such troublesome insects.) The woman spoke in a heavy accent that Seras was not familiar with, nor the language. "You, Bernadotte are the worse of them all." The woman switched to English.

Pip gasped a little, catching his breath, as his hands grasp the woman's wrist as he failed to pry them off of him. "Nice to see you to, Morgana."

Morgana sneered, tightening her grip as she lifted Pip up higher. "You put a bullet through the head of my new favorite pet, it was tragic."

"And you don't call turning a child into a blood sucker like you, if not worse, a ghoul, not tragic!" Pip kicked his legs around underneath him, hoping to land a hit on the vampire that keeps dodging his hits. "What you did to zat poor child was unforgivable, to make zem into a mindless monster!"

She laughed. "It's not my fault if that child was attacked before I drink from them. But I suppose I could have stopped it before it happened and preventing the poor thing to become a mindless corpse."

Hearing that Seras felt sick to her stomach at the thought of that woman standing on the sidelines, letting an innocent child be rape before feeding upon them. This woman was truly a monster with a black heart, a monster that can easily kill the both of them with simple flick of her wrist.

"In any case, it was my favorite pet and you killed it!" Morgana smiled wickedly. "And now I will kill you as payment."

Like a snake, Morgana opened her jaws wide, impossible wide for humans, revealing nothing but teeth of a lion that could rip into human flesh with ease. At the sight of the inhuman display before her, Seras laid still to ground as her heart pounded in her ears as fear gripped her heart. She wanted to help, she really did, but she didn't know what do against this monster or what any good it would do if she did try. In the end she would probably be ripped to pieces by the woman and that would do no one any good. So the only option she had, whether she liked it or not, was just to stay quiet and watch and hoped it will be over soon.

With a low hiss, Morgana pulled Pip closer to him, her jaws still wide open as she ready to deliver his death sentence.

At that point, the sound of loud gunfire echoed in the air, sounding painfully to close to Seras for she had to cover her ears. But even with her ears covered she could still heard the next two shots as well as another sound that caught her surprise. Looking up, Seras witness Morgana let go of Pip as she scream in pain and whether to ground as she cried in agony for the bullet wounds in her arm, abdomen, and left shoulder.

Pip coughed, holding his neck, as he struggle to regain his composer and crawl away from the cry vampire.

More gunfire went off but this time in the distances, follow by more painful cries that were similar to Morgana's. But over the cries and gunshots, the blonde woman was able to make out footsteps that were approaching behind her, growing louder and louder until they passed her. Looking up, a tall long haired blonde woman, with brown skin and dressed in a lovely Victorian dress, walked by Seras without a glance at her with a gun gripped in her hand. She approached Morgana, ignoring Pip crawling away, until she was now standing before the vampire with no fear. It didn't take long for Morgana, even over the pain, to notice that there was someone new standing over her, most likely the one that shot her in the first place.

Looking up, the vampire froze as she looked at the woman's face. "Y-Y-You-" But before she could continue, the blonde woman lifted her gun up and delivered a bullet through the vampire's chest, killing her instantly as she turned to dust and ash.

At this point, the vampires retreated from the village and took off high into the sky and headed north to the mountains, back to where they came from, leaving their fallen comrades behind.

Pip coughed a few more times, standing up on his shaky legs so he could salute the woman that saved him. But the woman did not look at him, her eyes trained on the pile of ash as she spoke in a British accent. "You let your guard down, Bernadotte. I will not be there to save you again, nor will I pick up your slack because of your own obliviousness to the danger that is all around us. Understood." Her voice was harsh and yet commanding at the same time.

He panted heavy for a moment, but nodded and answered. "Yes, Sir Integra Helsing."

**Thank goodness I only told you guys the month and not the date because there was no way I would have made it. **

**Please review.**


	2. Part 2

**I am sorry everyone for the late update but I have been so busy that I don't have that much time to work on this like I want too. But things will hopefully start to slow down for me starting next week so I will hopefully get the next part up faster. But on the bright side this story is over 6,000 words! Woo Hoo!**

**Part 2**

The doors to main house in the village open with a large bag, when they hit the walls and bounced off them. Through the doorway, taking the lead, Integra was the first to enter, her eyes forward, with both Seras and Pip picking up the rear. Seras stayed close to Pip, still following Integra after she saved both him and her, as they entered the large building. Even though Seras has only been in this village for less than a half an hour, and hasn't been inside any of the housing, but the main house of the village that acted as the city hall here wasn't too shabby. Just glancing at this place she could tell that this place has been taken very well cared for. There wasn't much to describe of the main house just that it was well lit, well taken care of, and had a few looking display cases of old books, scrolls, and other little kink knacks that obviously hold some sort of value.

Integra stormed through the main room of the place and marched towards the back of the house that prove to be more of a kind of living quarters then an exhibit like the rest. She didn't know why she was here; she didn't know why she was following this strange scary woman in the first place. But after the attack, and almost witnessing Pip being eaten alive, she just wanted so comfort or the feeling of protection. And since the woman gave no objection of her tagging along (more like being dragged against her will), and Pip's smile of encouragement, she figured it would be best to stick with these two.

"Walter!" Integra called out, a hint of irritation in her voice.

No sooner as she called out, an elderly looking man, about in his late sixties stepped out around the corner and faced them. He was tall, taller than Integra, with jet black hair, with grays mixed in, pulled back into a low ponytail. He was dressed in the garments of a butler, with his hands behind his back and a warm kind smile in greeting.

"Aw, Miss. Helsing. I see that you are unharmed. I take it that you have taken care of our little problem?" the man asked kindly.

"Of course. But I had to, once again, step in and clean up the mess that our soldiers made." She said strongly, casting a glare to Pip.

"Excuse us for being new to zis zhole 'vampire slaying' business." Pip scowled but was ignored.

"Where is my grandfather? I thought he would be outside with me when the village was under attack." Integra asked.

Walter's warm smile dropped to a small frown. "I'm afraid your grandfather had broken out into another fever, minutes before the attack."

Integra's tough mask dropped down to two notches as a look of concern took its places. "I see."

"He actually wishes to see you in his room."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, I believe he just wants to speak with you about the attack is all."

Integra sighed. "Very well." She made a move to pass Walter and head towards her grandfather's room when she stopped, remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot." She turned to Walter, casting a glance towards Seras. "Please show our new guess, Miss…"

Seras blushed, bowing low. "S-Seras V-Victoria, ma'am."

"Please show Miss. Victoria to her room. She will be staying with us for some time." With that order, the tall woman left to attend to her grandfather.

"P-Please, that's not-" Seras weakly tried to argue with the retreating woman but Pip cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't both to try to argue zith her," Said Pip. "Around here her zord is law, making you now her houseguest if not her prisoner."

"Prisoner?" she looked up to Pip, startled to hear that.

He ignored her, rolling his sore neck to side to side. "I should check on the boys after zat attack, make sure ze're all accounted for." He then flashed her a grin. "I'll see you at dinner _Miss. Victoria_."

"W-Wait!" she called out to him at his retreating form but he disappeared around the corner, leaving Seras alone in this unfamiliar place with these strange people. Why did this have to happen to her?

A loud cough came behind her, reminder her that she was not as alone as she thought she was. Turning around, she faced the butler that she forgot was still standing there when Integra and Pip left.

The man, known as Walter, smiled kindly at her. "If you follow me Miss. Victoria I will show you to your room during your stay with us."

"O-Okay."

"This way please."

Hesitating for a moment, the blonde woman followed Walter down the hall, the opposite end of where Integra took off. Clenching the shoulder strap of her bag, Seras cast a few nervous glances at the old man's back as they continued down the hall. She was still shaken up from the vampire attack, not to mention very confuse. When Integra ordered Pip to bring her with them she didn't protest for she was in a state of shock then. But once the shock has pass and her sense were back, was when she realized that she was being taken somewhere. And that's how she found herself in this place.

She was only an inch away from colliding into the man's back before she caught herself and back away enough to see that they have stopped in front of a door. The elderly man didn't face her but merely open the door and stepped aside to allow Seras to enter first with a smile. Seras returned with a nervous smile of her own before entering the unknown room.

Even if the elderly man has been nothing but nice to her so far she still didn't know who he really is or who the heck these people were!

Once inside, she found herself in a large bedroom that was twice the size of her room back in her old village. There was a grand queen size bed with silk bed sheets, a beautiful wooden Victorian dresser and vanity mirror, along with a few painting on the walls that brighten up the room a bit. But overall, to the blonde woman, this room felt like home to her. It felt like England.

"I hope this room is to your likeing, Miss. Victoria." Walter said from behind her, making her jump in surprise for she forgot he was still there.

She turned to the old man, blushing furiously for having an airhead moment, before answering. "O-Oh yes, it's just perfect Mr…"

Now it was the old man's turn to look a bit ashamed himself, but not like Seras. "Pardon for my manors, Miss. Victoria. Allow me to introduce myself properly." He took a step forward towards her, bowing respectfully. "I am Walter C. Dornez, the Helsing family butler."

Learning the old man's full name made Seras feel a little bit about her situation, but not completely. It also helped that Walter has been nothing but nice to her as soon they met, so perhaps he could help her understand the spot she found herself in.

"It's a pleasure of meeting you, Mr. Dornez." She smiled.

"Please, call me Walter, Miss. Victoria. Everyone else does."

She blushed faintly. "Already… Walter."

He smiled. "See that wasn't so hard."

She giggled faintly. "I have to admit I'm surprise to find other Englishmen in this little nowhere village. The only ones I have ever known always stay in the cities."

"Yes… well, the Helsing family has suffered a lost here in this village more than ten years ago. So it's a little hard to depart from this place, especially of its particular pest problem."

"You mean the vampires."

Walter smiled but didn't answer her question. "Dinner will be ready in a little less than an hour; I will come and fetch you when it's ready. Please make yourself at home until then." With that said, Walter stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Seras all alone in her grand bedroom, still lost as ever.

( K)

It was twilight by the time that Walter returned to fetch her supper and lead her to the dining hall where she would eat with the Helsing family. Seras fidgeted with the skirt of her dress in her hand as she followed Walter down the hall, this will be her first time meeting the family (besides Integra) and didn't know what to expect from this dinner. In fact she really didn't know what to make of any of these people in this household, not after what happen an hour ago outside.

Rounding the next corner, Seras entered a large open room with Walter where a large long wooden table sat, with six chairs on each side and one on each end. The table was beautifully decorated with a lovely centerpiece as well as piles of food set before her, making her realize how hungry she was.

Integra and Pip were already seated at the table, deep in a conversation that was most likely with what happen today if Seras had to guess. They didn't notice her or Walter at first until the old butler coughed loud enough to get their attention. Both looked up from their conversation and towards their two new arrivals. Pip was the one that stood up from his seat at the table and walked over to Seras and bowed before her, a charming smile plastered across his face.

"Welcome _Miss. Victoria_, I'm glad to see you joining us zis evening." He offered her his arm, which she took, hesitantly.

"It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter." She tried to joke but found that it was just stupid once it left her mouth.

Pip looked a little embarrassed as he remembered he and Integra dragged her here without much of an explanation. "Yes, well…"

"We did you a favor as you called 'dragging you here." Integra spoke up from her seat at the table, taking a sip of her wine, "That old inn is not exactly safe, not after witnessing this attack this evening, and they enjoy attacking new visitors here. You will be much safer here in our home."

"Oh." Was Seras only reply, she didn't really know what to say after all to someone that was watching out for her.

Integra slightly rolled her eyes at the young British woman and then suggested for Seras to sit down before looking to Walter. "Where's the kid?" she asked.

Walter stepped forward to the table. "I'm afraid that Master Montgomery will not be joining us tonight. He said that he has too much work to finish before he can join us for dinner."

Pip snorted, "Zat kid studies way too much. He needs to learn to stop and smell ze roses." He pulled a chair out for Seras that was right next to his chair.

"He is a child driven to reach for the highest goals that are not even his, but a parents." Said Integra, looking to Walter, "Walter, please be sure to bring him his dinner to his room he'll most likely starve himself again in his work."

"I was already planning to, Miss. Helsing."

Integra replied with a simple nod. "And my grandfather?"

"I do not need any assistance walking from my quarters to the dining room if that's what you are asking, I'm not disabled." A new voice entered the room, a deep elderly voice that sounded almost Dutch.

Seras glanced over to the doorway at their new arrival. Standing at the center of the doorway stood a tall elderly man that seem to be the same age as Walter or perhaps even a little younger. His hair was a chestnut shade with silver streaks running through it. His eyes were a stormy blue that held great wisdom in them, with deep wrinkles around them, signs of the long life that he has lived. He was well dressed, and like Integra, he was dressed in London's latest fashion.

There was an air around him as he walked into the room, an air that demanded respect from all in the room. His footsteps hardly made a sound as he came in and the only thing you could actually hear from him was the loud tap of his cane every time it hit the stone floor. At the man's approach, both Integra and Pip stood up from their chairs and faced the old man. Seeing that Seras was the only one sitting she quickly scurried out of her seat and stood up respectfully for the old man. The elderly man nodded to both Integra and Pip before turning to Seras and stood before her.

"Miss. Seras Victoria I presume?" the man nodded towards her.

Seras hesitated for a second before she quickly curtsies once she realized she was spacing out before the man. "Ah, yes! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The man chuckled, offering his hand, which Seras place her hand in his, and he kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine. I am Abraham Van Helsing, and I welcome you to my home."

"Thank you for having me, I guess…" she laughed nervously.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry for my granddaughter, she is a little pushy," he glance at Integra, who had looked away, "I apologize for that. But the inn you were staying at was not the safest place for new travelers, I'm sure you know now. Especially for young beautiful woman." Walter pulled out a chair, beside Integra, and offered it to Abraham.

Once Abraham was seated comfortably at the head of the table, everyone took their places once more and fall into some small chatter as Seras began to learn more about her hosts.

The Helsing Family was a well respectful family back home in London and was quiet wealthy. They even had ties in the royal family and were members of The Round Table, the queen's most trustful councilmen. Originally the Helsing family was from the Netherlands, from what she gathered from Abraham, but moved to England when he was just a wee boy. He grew up to become the head of the family and graduated from Oxford and became a doctor, a very successful doctor with great a reputation all over England.

They've lived in English ever since then, until more than ten years ago when they travel here to Romania, Transylvania.

"It was just a simple business trip, nothing more." said Abraham. "I was here to give a lecture in the field of medicine at the medical university in the capital. My visit was to only be for three months in Romania. The first month and half was teaching, while the rest of the time was simply for pleasure. After my time in the university was over we travel all across the lands, seeing the wonderful things that Romania has to offer. But with as many beautiful things that it has we quickly learn that every wonderful there is there was always a dark ugly side and that ugliness lied here in Transylvania.

"Ever since we stepped on this land we felt a change, a change we couldn't explain at the time. And we were foolish to ignore it back then, as well as the stories.

"Through Transylvania our travels were fine and peaceful until we reached the Carpathian Mountains and this village. Our stay was only supposed to be for three days, long enough for us to rest and resupplied before crossing over the mountain." There was a grim note in his voice that Seras noted, along with the face to match. But it wasn't only Abraham that looked grim, both Walter and Integra remain silent through the whole conversation with matching grief expressions, especially Integra.

"It was our second night here when _he _came." Abraham said soberly, "The monster."

Seras suddenly felt the hairs of her neck stand up.

"My son, Author, as well as Integra's father was out that night when the attack happened… The three demons, the vampires you saw this evening, came down from the sky like a plague, with their screeching and laugher as they picked off the village people like flocks of sheep." He paused for a moment, long enough to take a sip of his wine that Walter poured for him, a dark look in his face, "But through all that chaos, the worse of it didn't happen until _he _showed up, covering the village in a dark shadow."

"He who?" Seras asked weakly.

Another sip of the wine. "He is known by many names throughout the history, terrorizing not only all of Romania but also Hungary, once upon a time ago."

Seras blinked.

"How well do you know of Hungary royalty and its history?" Integra suddenly asked the young woman.

"Umm…" she hesitated before answering, "Not much."

( K)

Hundreds of bats screeched throughout the hollow stone halls of the castle, flapping out of the old castle as wings echoed in their flight. A wail of a cry followed after the bats left as another cry came after it. The cries centered at the throne room of the castle where two beautiful women cried at the foot of an old throne.

"Morgana…" they both cried together. Making a few more bats above them fly out.

"Master…" a woman with long flowing pale blonde hair cried, speaking in a French accent, "we lost Morgana in the raid of the village…"

"She was taken from us." The other was a brunette with cinnamon colored skin with a hint of a Turkish accent.

Their master sat on the thorn, shadows bathing him in darkness, as he made no move or comment to the two crying women at his feet. The only thing visible about him was his red glowing eyes that seem to pierce through the darkness as he stared at nothing ahead.

"It was that damn woman," said the blonde, "She killed Morgana without a second glance to her."

"Yes." The brunette agreed, "It's the Helsing woman's fault. Her family have been nothing but vermin to us. She and-"

A deep laughter interrupted the women's ranting, causing both women to grow silently still as they stared up at their master.

The master continued to laugh, standing up from his throne, and descended down the small flight of steps from the top of his throne to the ground. Quickly, both women stepped out of their master's way as he walked pass them without a second glance at them. He moved down the end of the great room, heading towards a large window that looked down at the ruined gardens below. Stepping the closer to the window, the clouds part to reveal the setting sun as its light washed over the master's face once he reached the window. Unlike most vampires the sun meant nothing to the man as the sun's light was nothing more then a soft warmth against his cold pale dead skin. His long black hair shined under the sun light while his red eyes seem to change to a slight orange like color in the sun, while his dark gray cloak seem to fade to a lighter gray as well.

"It's always the Helsing family that seem to be standing in my way of taking this land as mine." The master spoke with a slight Hungarian accent, "But they won't stand in the way for long."

"Do you not hear what we said of what happen to Morgana? What they did to her?" One of the women, one of his brides, called to him in distress at his cold attitude towards the matter.

Their master did not answer her but merely turned away from the window and look to his brides with his glowing red eyes. The looked he presented to them left a cold chilling shiver down their spine as they huddled together in fear under the man's cruel smirk.

"What is there to care about what happens to any of you? You're all easily replaceable if you cannot defend yourself against a mere human woman."

A cry of distress interrupted from the blonde's throat but was quickly hushed by the brunette. Their master was not a kind person in anyway and wouldn't hesitate to lash out them if he was angry.

"Besides," he turned back to the window, in time to see the sun setting, "I know the perfect replacement for Morgana. And with her, she was will be the key to the Helsing's downfall and taking Transylvania as ours."

After that declaration, an evil laughter came from the man as his laughter was heard throughout the castle and into the night.

( K)

The birds were chirping high above in the trees, right over him where he laid under the clear green ground that had no snow. It was fun when the snow season came for the white cold fluffy power always provided lots of fun for youngsters like him. But even the snow starts to grow boring after a while. So to see the snow going away wasn't a very big disappointment for the kid was ready for Spring to hurry up and get here. And seeing the birds happily jumping on the tree branches above just made him more excited for the changing seasons to get here. His black wolf ears on top of his blonde head perked up a little at one of the bird's singing a nice little tune. His pink eyes watched the singing bird rest on a large branch as he serenading another bird, which he guesses was the female among the group of birds.

To hypnotize by the birds above, the boy failed to hear the approaching footsteps coming right towards him, despite his excellent hearing, until they stopped next to him and a faint shadow cast over him.

"Aye."

The twelve year old boy's ears perked forward, finally realizing that there was someone standing over him.

Looking away from the birds his eyes moved up and rested on a sixteen year old girl with long black curled hair, with some small brown highlights, emerald eyes, dress in a plain dark milkmaid dress. She stared down at the kid with a frown set on her face, holding a pile of large dry sticks in her arms.

"What are ye doing laying on the wet ground, laddie? I thought ye were supposed tae be gathering fire wood with me?" the girl spoke with a heavy Scottish accent.

He stared at her for a long moment before answering with a German accent. "But I am."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ze birds above are jumping around so much in ze trees zat zey're making ze branches veak und snap off."

"Birds?"

"Ja." He pointed above him.

Following his finger, the girl looked up at the tree and indeed saw a bunch of little birds jumping around above, tweeting happily.

She stared at them for a while, blinking once, before answer, "Aye, sae there are." She looked back down at him with a frown, "But that's not an excuse tae not help me gather fire wood for dinner. Now get up."

He whined. "But Jenny-"

"Don't but me, laddie." She cut the boy, known as Schrödinger, off, "Now come along, we need tae get home before Papa."

He huffed, "Fine." Sitting up from the cold ground and gathered his small pile of twigs, he followed the girl known as Jennette.

With her back to the boy, Jennette glance over her shoulder and giggled silently at the pouting look on Schrödinger's face as he struggle to carry his small pile of wood. The boy was lazy at times, truly still just a kid, as he makes Jennette and their Papa do all the work as he dazes off in his own little world. But you know what she was fine with that, she didn't mind picking up his slack at all. That's what older siblings are for.

Jennette and Schrödinger were not related by blood for obvious reasons since one was German and the other Scottish but you didn't need to be blood to be family as they both learned long ago. Their only tie together for being siblings was because of their Papa saving both of them and taking them in as if they were his own pups, making them truly a family that both have been lacking for so many years. They were an odd little family, but a family none the less, that lived deep in the forest of Lupa Vale where it was just them and the other wolves.

Trudging through the wet melting snow, both of the children approached a small looking cottage that sat in a small clearing and looked to be abandoned for years, until they came along. Jennette dumped her pile of wood beside the front door, under the shelter of the roof of the house so it won't get wet, as Schrödinger brought in his pile into the cottage. Much like the outside of the cottage inside was just as run down looking, but livable. The cottage only had one room with an old bed in the far corner and a cracked hearth in the other corner. Schrödinger dropped the wood by the hearth, making into a nice little pile, while Jennette grabbed the large black pot off the hearth and headed outside to fill it with water for tonight's dinner.

It was an hour later until dusk has past and the night has finally come.

Jennette stood in front of the hearth, preparing the dinner, making sure the fire was well feed until Papa returned with the final ingredient she needed to complete they're stew. Throwing in a few more carrots, from their garden out back, Jennette glanced over to Schrödinger by the window as he waited for Papa to come home.

Seeing the kid waiting impatiently for their Papa to come home was kind of cute in the dark haired girl's opinion, it was almost like an excited puppy waiting for its master to return home. Schrödinger loved their Papa, no doubt about it, for he won't be pressing his face up against the window like that. So when their Papa had to leave them several months ago, to attend a meeting with The Elders, Schrödinger took his leave pretty hard but was a trooper through and through, even when Papa's journey to The Elders took longer than it should have been. Why it took so much longer neither Jennette nor Schrödinger didn't know for their Papa wasn't willing to tell them why. But judging by the sad look he came home with, even when he tried to hide it from them, she knew his trip wasn't all that pleasant.

The blonde boy sighed heavily, catching his sister's attention away from the stew. "What's up, laddie?"

He didn't face her but she could clearly see a pout. "He's late."

She nodded, "Aye," turning back to the hearth, "That he is."

"…Aren't you vorried?"

"About Papa? Nah, he's ae grown Wolf-Man after all. He can easily take care of himself. Don't doubt abilities his sae easily."

His pout deepen, crossing his arms. "I do not doubt him."

"Whatever ye say, laddie."

"Don't laugh at me!"

She bit back a threatening giggle. "I'm not."

He glared at her for a moment before looking back out the window with a loud huff, making it even more difficult for Jennette not to laugh. The kid was too cute sometimes.

As you know Jennette may be the eldest of the two but Schrödinger was the one that has been with their Papa the longest while she has only been with them for five years now. Not much is known where Schrödinger or their Papa came from, other than her theory that they both hail from Germany, or how they come to Transylvania. It was one of those subjects that were forbidden to bring up, even if it wasn't really. But it was another thing that their Papa didn't wish to talk about much like where he was gone to all those months. And that was fine. If he didn't wish to speak of things that have happen in the past then she can respect that.

Although.

It was a little strange that Schrödinger doesn't really remember anything about his earlier childhood, as the kid claim, for doesn't know much of his life before they found and saved Jennette.

Her sharp hearing caught a small squeal of joy from the kid behind her, making the Scott look up from her work in time to see Schrödinger bounce off the window and head straight for the front door.

Not even allowing the door to fully open all the way, Schrödinger pounced on their Papa as he stepped in causing the man to stumble back a bit in surprise. Jennette laughed out loud at the touching display and the surprise look on her Papa's face that was usually void of emotion while trying not to drop the rest of their supper on the floor.

Hans stared down at the little blonde head, with black ears, on his chest once he regained his footing and realized what 'attacked' him when came through the door. Seeing that it was just his youngest pup giving him a tackle hug, like always, he rested one hand on the kid's head and ruffled his hair a bit while his other had held five dead skinless cleaned rabbits from his hunt today.

Seeing the dead rabbits Jennette step forward towards the two while eyeing the dead rabbits in her Papa's hand. She stopped in front of them and leaned forward to the rabbits and took a deep whiff. Now to human senses there was no scent from the dead animal other than the possible rotting flesh if left untouched for days. But to an animal senses, especially a _wolf's_ senses, there was a completely different aroma they smell that would cause your mouth to water. And to Jennette, she smelled the wonderful aroma as her eyes suddenly flashed a golden yellow while her fangs extended a bit for a few seconds.

"Ahh, they smell delicious!" she took the dead rabbits from him. "This will be our best rabbit stew yet!"

He nodded in agreement, smelling the aroma of what she has already cooked so far.

"Jenny I'm hungry!" Schrödinger complained, unlatching himself from Hans's waist.

"Aye, aye keep your pants on laddie, I'm working on it. Geez ye act like we never feed ye." She moved back to the hearth, cutting and tearing the rabbits to pieces and throwing them into the pot.

"Zat's because I'm a growing boy! I eat a lot." He stated. "Plus I swear I'm going to die from starvation if you don't hurry up."

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. "Ye're a werewolf and ye eat ten times more than any average human boy. And ye are not going tae die from starvation ye little drama queen."

"I am not a drama queen!"

Jennette grinned. "Okay then, pouty pants." Which at that response earned her a small glare from the kid.

He then crossed his arms and looked away, pouting. "I am not a pouty pants…" he grumbled.

Hans chuckled silently to himself, shaking his head at his pups small friendly bickering as he took his boots off.

It was ten minutes later that their little family sat around the old wobbly kitchen table, eating the rabbit stew with large portions. Being the animals they were, their bodies consumed more amounts of protein and calories for they burn off of so much energy faster the mortals. Therefor, Jennette always prepares a large meal between the three of them that could feed a family of thirteen.

Hans was quiet throughout the whole meal, well quieter than normal since he was a mute and his only communication he had was through thoughts. Normally during dinner he would ask Jennette or Schrödinger about their day while he was out doing… stuff, and in return he would tell them what he did. But he hasn't spoken a single word to them when he returned home with the rabbits. It was odd for both of the pups without having their Papa's voice in their heads this evening but didn't question it figuring if their Papa was being silent and secretive like this then there was good reason behind it. So their family just ate in silence, savoring the delicious taste of fresh rabbit in their stew.

After dinner, with no left overs in the pot, Jennette picked up the dishes and scrub them down near the hearth where the old small sink sat and with a buck of cold water. Schrödinger helped cleaned up, very little, as he pulled the large empty pot off the fire and placed it carefully on the stone bricks of the hearth so it could cool off enough to clean.

'_Tomorrow be're leaving Lupa Vale.'_ Hans's voice suddenly echoed in their heads.

At the news, both Schrödinger and Jennette froze up during their tasks and slowly turned to face their Papa, who remained seated at the table with his elbows on the surface and hands foiled in front of his face. His face was static like always making it impossible for either of them to know what was going through Hans's mind or why this sudden decision to leave the valley.

They've lived in Lupa Vale all their lives, er… all their supernatural life that is.

As long as Jennette could remember, after she was bitten and survive the transformation, Hans brought both her and Schrödinger to this place more than five years ago to a place where they would most likely grow up in a safe place from the evils that lurk through Transylvania. Because of this, they were both forced to stay in Lupa Vale and we're forbidden to leave their home by their Papa, which was perfectly fine with both of them. But even if they were both forbidden to leave that didn't keep their Papa from leaving. And when he did leave he wasn't gone for very long and always returned to his waiting pups back here in their run down cabin, where they sat safely.

So to hear from him that they were leaving their safe haven was a bit… unsettling.

'_Ze neighboring packs are becoming more troublesome.' _And that was all the explanation that the two needed to know why the sudden choice to leave Lupa Vale.

Now Hans and his family may live alone in this little cabin, which sat deep within the woods that hardly anyone comes to, but that didn't mean that they were completely alone either. Not too far from their territory were two clans that had territories right next to theirs. Now with the neighboring clans they were on good terms with, neither threatening to come and attack them or take over their territory. They all had great respect for Hans, but mostly they also had great fear for him too. Their Papa was not an aggressive man and didn't come and take whatever he wants like most Alpha Males would do. No, Hans was a rational man and was always please with what he has and not what he could have. But even if people knew this they still feared him because of his power. Hans was a special breed of werewolf, as well as Jennette and Schrödinger since he sired the both of them, a breed that wasn't ruled by the cycles of the moon. Most werewolves could only transform under a full moon and gain their full power during a single night once every few weeks.

But Hans and his family were not like that.

They weren't ruled by the moon and could transform at will without the need of a moon to do so. And like other werewolves they weren't controlled by their bloodbeast that took over other werewolves and force them into a blood thirsty rampage, much like what happen to Fredrick. The moon didn't mean much to them like it did to others of their kind, but the moon did give them an extra boost in their power but that was about it. There are only a few of this breed that existed and those that were of this breed were held high in their world. The ones that were of this breed, besides Hans, Schrödinger, and Jennette, were the Elders. And there were only three of them.

So this was where the problem lied for them. Because they were of this breed, and held great power, there were many clans that wanted them to join their clans to maintain some of that power. And this was an issue that Hans has been dealing with for the past five years. He didn't want to join a pack so they could exploit his power in order to bully other clans and claim their territory. It was not in his nature.

There was that and the fact that Jennette had come into age now too.

He's lost count of how many times he had to chase of young males that dared to enter his territory. And the last past year they have started to become even bolder. But he wasn't too worried for Jennette's safety when he is gone. The girl was tough as nails and can easily hold her ground against an enemy. Unlike Schrödinger, who was his carefree pup, Jennette was the fighter in their family. She wasn't an aggressive person or anything, she was a lot like Schrödinger in many ways, but there was no doubt that she was a natural born fighter. And because of that Hans taught her everything she needed to know when it came to combat to the point where he was comfortable enough to leave her alone for long periods of time and knowing she can easily defend herself and Schrödinger from anything.

But lately the neighboring clans were becoming more of a headache then before in the past.

A headache that he was ready to be rid of not matter what.

"I see…" Jennette mumbled to herself before looking up to the silver haired wolf, "Sae when tae we leave?"

He thought for a moment. _'Tomorrow morning at sunrise, ze sooner ve leave ze better.'_

"Why so early?" the blonde boy asked.

'_It vould be vise to leave before zey realize ve are gone.'_

Both nodded in understanding and didn't push the issue any further.

After the dishes were done and table top cleaned off, Schrödinger and Jennette readied themselves for bed. Hans, changed into his nightwear, pulling the old sheet of the large queen size bed back and fluffed up two of their pillows, jumped into the bed and settled himself in the center and waited for his pups. Since the cabin was so small there was only one bed so the three of them were forced to share the same bed every night.

With Jennette's black curled hair in a braid, and Schrödinger's teeth cleaned, the two pups hopped into bed and made themselves comfortable with Hans. Centering himself a little more in the bed, and pulling the sheets over them to cover their bodies, both Schrödinger and Jennette cuddled up on each side of Hans and closed their eyes. Carefully adjusting himself once more, Hans wrapped a protective arm around his two pups and pulled them closer to his body as he, and his pups, drifted off to sleep.

**The Hellsing Family talk was suppose to be longer but then I decided to be mean and give you guys and nasty cliff hanger. (Well not really I was getting bored of this chapter and want to post it as soon as possible.)**

**Please review!**


	3. Part 3

**I know, I know it's been two months since my last update but please understand my life is crazy, espically in the summer. But now that summer is over hopefully they will update sooner. But the good news is that the chapter is nice and long so that will at lease old you guys over for a while.**

**This thing is over 8,000 words, horay! **

**I'm also quite please how will this chapter turned out even though it may seem a little slow for you guys but still will enjoy.**

**Part 3**

It was late in the evening now but darkness was already settling over the little village. From the edge of the forest, away from the main gate, a dark figure stood in the shadows of the trees with red eyes as they scanned the walls around the village. Looking over the tall wall for so long, the red eyes finally settled on a small crack opening at the base of the wall, large enough for an animal, the size of a cat or a raccoon to slip in and out through.

A dark shadow then oozed out of the forest, like a fog rolling out through the trees, moving towards the small crack and slipped through it entering inside the village

(Castle Dracula)

The sun was hidden away once again, a trait that Seras quickly discovering here in this village, as night time was only but a n hour or two away.

Where has the day gone? It only seem like she just got up not too long ago, and she was an early riser, and now it felt as though the day was already over. Just staying in this village she could already sense that this place was doing things to her mind and soul. The sudden lingering fear that won't go away ever since she stepped foot in the village, the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach that feels to be dragging her down all day since she's awaken. It was no wonder the villagers here look the way they do with a doom cloud over their heads, if she grew up and lived her whole life feeling this, that they do every day, she would be just like them.

But it's not so much of the atmosphere of the village that she feels like this; no it was more of the conversation from last night's dinner that she feels like this.

_Last night, at dinner…_

"Umm…" she hesitated before answering, "Not much."

Integra nodded, taking a sip of her wine before asking another question. "Then have you ever been to Hungary?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Trust me, Mignonette." Pip jumped in, "I've been there for a job once and you aren't missing anything great."

"The only places you've seen are just the backwater parts of the most rat holes of the cities of Hungary, hired by nothing but filth that are cowards to scared to save their own skin or wont dirty their hands." Integra said dryly.

"… Well there's that."

"Umm… I'm afraid I'm a little lost here." Seras looked between the two, not sure where this conversation is going.

"Allow me to explain," Abraham took over seeing his granddaughter and Pip beginning to head into another one of their little spats. "It all started back in the fifteen century when the Prince of Wallachia was born on a cold winter's night, Vlad III Dracul. Since his birth Vlad has faced many challenges in his young life as well as hardships when he was sent to Ottoman with his younger brother as hostages under the Sultan of Ottoman. It is said that Vlad refused to bow before the Sultan while his younger brother gladly did so, gaining to favor under the Sultan and his son. But Vlad did not, there for was through in the dungeons of Ottoman where he was beaten and whipped."

Seras gasped. "That's awful."

But her host didn't think so.

"Because of this Vlad grew to hate the Ottoman Turks, forever a slave in their dungeons until early adulthood where he escaped and returned to his home. After that there were many events that I won't get into of how he regained his throne from Basarab II, I won't bore you with the details.

"After reclaiming his rightful place as ruler of Wallachia, Vlad was by no means a kind ruler back then, no, he was a ruthless ruler that ruled with an iron fist. But even so he never turned on his people but protected them and his land from invaders. During his rule, Vlad began to spread his power outside of Wallachia as he fought and conquered his enemy. Battle after battle, Vlad won every victory as his forces grew stronger after each battle. But as Vlad grew more powerful so did his thirst for blood. For every prisoner, every victim, Vlad brutally stabs them through the chest with a long spear and then proudly displayed them as trophies for all to see. Because of this Vlad III Dracula was known through the world, and throughout history, as Vlad the Impaler."

Now she remembered who he was.

Back in England, when Seras was still a young girl, her class not only studied the History of England but also World History. Of course World History being World History they only went over some things since they couldn't go through everything for it would take forever do to so. So they only concentrated on certain countries and famous people that share similar things, such as great conquers that made an impact on the world. There was Alexander the Great, William the Conqueror, Napoleon, and so many others that she couldn't think at the top of her head. But when Abraham called Vlad, as Vlad the Impaler, memories of her school days came rushing back to her as she remembered her teacher giving her a lecture of him. It was short but the teacher explained enough to the class of what they needed to know of the man and how fearsome he was. Just thinking of the stories their teacher told them of some of Vlad's greatest achievements and bloody battles he was in sent shivers down her spine.

"But with all great rulers, their rule must come to an end." Abraham continued, "In the final battle, Vlad's armies lost and his throne taken from him as well as everything else that he had ever possessed. But in the end, not only he lost his home and his honor, he also lost his life.

"But that doesn't mean by cutting a serpent's head off that they will die."

Seras looked confused.

"He didn't dead." Integra answered her unspoken question, "Not exactly that is."

Abraham continued on. "There has been a powerful evil that has been haunting this land for hundreds of years, terrorizing both the villagers and travelers that dare to come this way. Many avoid coming to the mountain pass here, fearing the evil that lurks here. An evil that has taken the form of a man, a great ruler, a fearsome tyrant, a man that has made his mark in history as Vlad the Impaler. Count Dracula."

A cold chill went up her spine, smiling nervously. "Are you trying to tell me, a man that has been named one of the most terrifying conquers in history, is a-"

"A vampire." Integra was the one to answer before she finished. "If that is what you are asking, then yes."

The younger woman's face paled.

Abraham leaned back in his chair, not looking at Seras or anything else at the table as a sad and faraway look peaked in his eyes. "It was a shock for us when we saw him for the first time that second night here. But his face, no matter how young he looked, it was the same man that has ruled his homeland with an iron fist for so many years, a demon hidden behind a human face.

He sighed heavily. "On that same night I lost my son, Author, Integra's father. He was attacked and devoured by the Brides."

"The Brides?" Seras asked curiously.

"The monsters that just asked the village and one of the ones that Integra killed." He sounded proud of his granddaughter when he said that.

Integra smirked.

"After Author's death, I vowed to myself, and to people of this village, that I would slay the monster that has tortured this land for hundreds of years, and avenge my son's death. I made that promise more than ten years and I fear that promise will soon be in vain." Suddenly Van Helsing burst into a violent fit of coughs, hunching over on the table.

Both Walter and Integra were instantly at his side as he continued to cough. But he shooed them away, muttering 'I'm fine', as he sat up straight and took a long sip of his water. Looking at his face, Seras noted that the older man looked much paler then a second ago and his eyes almost looked a little bit on the bloodshot side.

Just looking at the man alone, no one had to Seras what was wrong with Abraham.

The man was dying.

_Present…_

What a mess she has found herself in. She left her village to avoid the chaos caused by monters to only end up in another village with the same problem only much worse.

She can't stay in this place, she needs to leave and continue on with her journey to Lupa Vale to find Hans. She didn't travel this far to be trapped in this little village for the rest of her life to only fear what was beyond the walls. But even if she wanted to leave she doubt she could get far before the vampires found her and picked her off. And the attack from yesterday prove that they didn't need to wait until night fall to come out, just as long as the sun didn't reach their skin. Seras was in a real pickle.

After last night's dinner, Seras has locked herself in her room, sleeping very little until morning and only coming out when Walter came to checked up on her for lunch. She didn't have the energy to leave her room today, just enough to get out and down to the dining room to eat and return back. But other than that she lounged in her room the rest of the time, dwell on the crisis she has found herself facing of being trapped here.

What is she to do when she is so close to the possibility of seeing Hans again, when he is just over on the other side of the mountain?

Seras sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair as she looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. Thanks to her sleepless nights, her face was beginning to show the evidence thanks to the dark bags showing under her blue eyes. This couldn't be healthy for her.

Perhaps it would do her some good to get out of this room then dwelling in here all day.

Sighing, the blonde woman picked up the skirt of her dress and stood up from her chair and headed for the door with no real destination in mind.

The halls were dim when she stepped out of her room with only some torches and the little sun light that managed to slip though from the small windows. Now in the hall, Seras realized that she didn't know where she was actually for Walter always lead her to the dining room and that's it. Anywhere else in the Great House, she had no idea where to go. So she just headed down the right hallway to see what she could find to keep her mind off her worries. With not much else to do Seras peeked in a few doors to find more bedrooms or empty storage space, nothing to exciting. But looking through the sixth door; image her surprise when she came into a large library.

The library was quite old, like the rest of the Main House, with shelves of books that could reach the gray sky that Seras could never hope of reaching them even with the help of a ladder. Gleefully, Seras opened the door wider and stepped into the library happy to find some place, other than her room, to make herself feel at home. Stepping further into the library, Seras didn't know where to start, let alone what she wanted to read first for there were so many choices. But the further she entered the room, and still daze at the thousands of books around her, she found that she wasn't quite alone in the library as she first thought.

Sitting the corner a large study desk, with piles and piles of books litter the surface along with scatter paper everywhere, some with writing and others just blank, laid a blonde head that was face down on the surface, slight breathing. Walking closer to the table Sersa saw that the head was attached to a body that sat in a chair and just slumped over the table, unaware that someone was standing only four feet away from them. A little worried about them, for they remained motionless for the pass five minutes, Seras stepped closer to the desk and slowly rested a gentle hand on their shoulder.

"Hello." She said, giving the shocker a small shake.

Seeing no response, she shook a little harder until finally they woke up with a jolt, sitting straight up so fast that it blonde woman causing her to quickly stumbled back in surprise.

No longer face planted to the desk, Seras saw that the blonde was a kid, a seventeen year old boy to be exact, with fair skin just like her thanks to the winter spent here in Transylvania. He also had short sandy blonde hair with some long bangs that reminded of her own bangs, along with some small sideburns that weren't very long but were definitely there, just short. The kid wore a pair of glasses that were crooked on his face, since he was sprawled out on the table earlier, which hid startle chocolate brown eyes. It took a moment for the boy to realize where he was and that he wasn't alone in the library anymore as he looked to Seras, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Seras apologize, "I didn't mean to scare you like that. I was just a little worried…"

The boy blinked at her once before finally gathering his mind together before speaking with a British accent. "It's okay…" he then looked away, sheepishly, "It seems I've dozed off again…"

"So you are alright then." She asked to be sure.

He looked up from his papers to give her a small acquired smile. "Yes, I'm fine. This happens a lot to me actually."

"A lot?"

He shifted in his seat, nervously. "I lose track of time easily when I throw myself into my studies." He explained. "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"Oh." Seras blushed in embarrassment at her lack of manors. "I am Seras Victoria," she curtsied, "It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance."

"Ah, so you are the British woman Walter mention to me about that arrived here." said the boy. "It's always nice to see other English men and women outside our home country, especially here."

"Yes, tell me about it."

"Well, Miss. Victoria," the boy stood up and bowed before here. "I am Jason Brooklyn Montgomery III, but you may prefer me as Jason as does anyone else."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Jason."

Jason smiled, a little nervously, in return as he shifted one foot to the other looking very acquired before her. It was actually kind of cute.

She giggled, glancing towards the books on the desk. "May I ask what it is you're studying, Jason?" curious she picked up a book and looked at the title.

He blushed. "I'm studying of becoming a doctor under Van Helsing's teachings."

"You're learning to become a doctor? That's wonderful."

"Yeah, but it's not exactly easy."

"I can tell since it looks like you have been here most of the day at this late of an hour." She eyed all the books and paper on the table.

"Huh?" Looking towards the old grandfather clock that sat in the corner, Jason's eyes widen, horrified, as he realized how late it was. "Oh blast it!" he cursed, hastily gathering his things together.

"What's wrong?" Seras asked.

"I'm late! I'm so late, he'll kill me." Was his reply.

"Late for what? Who's going to kill you?"

"Van Helsing." He threw his book bag over his shoulder and rushed to the door.

"Why would he kill you?"

He faintly turned red. "I was supposed to pick up a few books for tomorrow's lesson that the village's local doctor had that we don't have but Van Helsing would like to borrow. I had to go pick them up three hours ago."

She cringed a little. Yeah, that was definitely late.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Yes, don't tell anyone I'm leaving to go get them now." He threw his coat on that was hanging by the door of the library.

"Wait, you're leaving now? At this hour?"

"I have to."

"But it's that little dangerous." She glances out the windows to see it was getting darker and darker.

Jason paused for a moment, just as he put his arm through the sleeve, realizing that Seras had a point there. During this point of the day, with the sun down, it was not safe to be out alone.

"I suppose so." He said in defeat before groaning. "I am so dead…"

Seras pitied the boy, really she did, the short amount of time she has spent with the Helsing family she found that they are a little… tough. Now don't get her wrong the Helsing family has been nothing but welcoming to her but they were quite a strict family from what she can tell, so getting on their bad side is something you want to avoid completely, and to know that Jason was to be on their side bad Seras frown.

"What if I go with you?" she offered.

He blinked at her. "Huh?"

"You can still go out and get those books but I'll just accompany you so that way you're not out alone. So it should be fine." It wasn't really and she knew that. Even if they went out and weren't alone that would really change the fact that they could still be attacked. But the fact that Jason was going to gain the wrath of the Helsing family wasn't much of a better option either, she had to do something to help the poor boy.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to force you or anything…"

"No, no it's fine. I would be happy to help, plus it is my idea anyway so I have no problem going out with you." She told him.

"Really?"

She nodded with a smile. "Really. Now, come on. We need to hurry before it's darker than it already is."

They blew out the candles in the library and quickly left to only make a quick stop at Seras's room to grab her coat. Both now bundled up for the chilling evening they rushed out of the main house, avoiding Walter on the way out, and left into the darkening evening. They didn't walk to the village doctor but ran as they tried their best to spend as little time out in the night. That and it helped to keep their bodies warm.

They went down a street that Seras wasn't familiar with until a large house, with a sign hanging above, came into view as they round the corner of the street. Coming close to the large house Seras saw that the sign was the village doctor's name on it as well as his practice. A single lantern hanged beside the door of the house, laminating enough light for them to see.

Seras peered at the windows from beside Jason but saw no hints of life inside. "Are you sure someone's home?"

Jason nodded, beginning to move around the house. "Yeah, the living quarters are in the back and the second floor. The front is the office and where the patients are treated over."

She nodded, staring up at the second level.

"Umm… you better wait here while I go to the back and see if I can find anyone. They are expecting me but not you with me so I don't want you to get shot by accident." Said Jason.

"Shot!?" she squeaked.

"But don't worry I doubt that would happen!" He quickly reassured her. "Just want to be cautious is all. So just want here, I'll be back as soon as I can with the books. Stay close to the light."

She nodded, hugging herself, watching Jason slip through the tall wooden fence of the place until he was gone from her sight. Now alone in the street, Seras looked to the hanging lantern and moved closer to it as Jason suggested. Bathed in the pale glow of the lantern, the older blonde looked around the street and the neighboring houses to see that every window was shut tight with no hints of light peeking through. She wasn't sure if everyone has gone to bed already or was just too afraid to draw any attention to themselves this night.

This place was almost like a ghost town at this time, and it gave her the chill that was not cause by the cold. It's such a pity that a nice little village as this is tormented by an old evil that has haunted this land for God knows how long.

A soft sound suddenly came from behind Seras, causing her to tense, fearing that the vampires have already return and seek to make her their next meal. Slowly, Seras turned her head around, half expecting to see a face white ghostly face, but saw nothing instead. Curious she raised a single brow and turned her whole body around to get a better look but still saw nothing.

That was until she heard a small whine coming from the ground and looked down to only see a black skinny dog with shaggy ears.

The dog looked up to Seras with its tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth, looking to the blonde with large brown reddish eyes. Blinking down at the dog a couple of times, Seras looked up and down the streets once more, trying to find the dog's possible owner or where it had come from. But alas there was still no one out here but herself. Looking back down at the dog, the said dog was staring up at her with those big eyes that made her heart melt in pity as she realize how skinny the dog is.

"Hey little guy." She cooed to him.

The dog perked it's ears forward and titled it's head to the side.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any food to give you." She told the dog.

In response the dog's eye dropped.

"Please don't give me that look." She smiled sadly. "I really can't give you anything you need." She raised her hand to move to pet the dog, hoping that a little attention would make it a little happy.

The dog watched the hand approach him, closing his eyes for a moment until they suddenly snapped open revealing, instead of brown reddish eyes, but glowing bloody red eyes. But it wasn't the sudden eye color that startled Seras, no; it was the fact that two more pair eyes suddenly appeared over its normal eyes, looking oddly like a spider. Before the blonde could pull back her hand the dog quickly reached out for it and trapped her hand between its jaws, piercing through her flesh. She cried out in pain and then in panic at how much blood was flowing out of her hand and dripping down the dog's chin. The bite hurt, it hurt beyond anything she has ever felt before and she just wanted to die then suffer anymore then this agonizing pain.

Thankfully the dog soon let go of Seras's hand and quickly darted down the street, disappearing into the shadows without a trace. With her bleeding hand free, she cradled her shaking hand, biting back the tears that were threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes as her panic mind trying to figure out what to do.

"I got the books." At that moment, Jason emerged from the fence, a small pile of books in his arms. "Thankfully they didn't try to shoot me when I entered the backyard." He joked a little.

But Seras didn't answer, still wrapped up in her pain to really notice the boy. Noticing her silence Jason looked up from the books to only gasp in horror at the sight of her hand.

"What happen?" he quickly rushed to her side.

She looked up, trying to put on a brave face. "A dog bit me." Or what she thought was a dog but her mind wasn't thinking straight at the moment

Shifting the books in one arm Jason carefully pulled Seras's hand away from her chest and examined the damage. She let him take her hand, biting back a small cry that threatens to spill from her lips, the smallest movement hurt.

Jason winced slightly at how deep some of the puncture wounds were. "We better let the doctor take a look at now that we're here. This is little too much for me to handle." And what he means by too much is that the sight of all the blood was making him light headed and queasy. He didn't do so well with blood which was a bit ironic with him training to be a doctor.

"Alright." She answered him, "But let's hurry it really hurts."

"Don't worry the village doctor here is good and he'll fix you up. Soon you'll be good as new." He reassured her.

Sadly that was a lie.

(Castle Dracula)

She felt horrible.

It was only yesterday when the dog bit her hand and she just felt awful. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire and that her blood was just burning through her veins, she couldn't be comfortable.

The dog bite was worse than it looked once all the blood was cleaned that she almost fainted at the damage she saw on her hand, so did Jason expect he did eventually fainted. But the village doctor did a good job mending her hand up and told her that the healing process was going to take a lot of time before she could fully use her hand again. Bandaged up, and with a little medication, the doctor sent them on their way home before night has completely fallen. He said her hand will be in much the next morning and not use it for the first week. But he never said anything she would be cooking alive like this!

Seras and Jason agreed to keep this between them and not to mention to anyone that they adventured out after curfew (even though there was none) and that Jason forgot the books. But that agreement didn't last long when they got ten feet from Seras's room that Pip spotted them from the other side of the hall and saw her bandage hand. Thankfully he didn't ask too many questions and promised not to tell anyone they were out late and the bite.

But now the French man wasn't so sure if it was a wise idea.

"Ooph, Mignonette. You're burning up." Pip told her, a hand resting on her burning forehead.

She rolled her head to him, smiling weakly, "I feel like my body is on fire."

Pip smiled in return, placing a cool washcloth over her forehead. She groaned in pleasure at the cold wet touch of the cloth as it took a small edge off this agonizing heat she was trapped in.

A small knock came at her door and then opened. "How is she?" It was Jason, stepping in, closing the door behind him.

"Same as before." Pip answered, dipping the washcloth back into the cool water.

"I'm feeling a little better." She said weakly, even though she was clearly lying but didn't want him to know that.

"Hush, Mignonette. You need to rest." Pip.

"I am just resting Pip; don't treat me as if I'm dying." She scowled at him.

He didn't comment, placing the cloth back on her forehead.

"This is my entire fault." Jason spoke up beside Pip, looking down at the floor with a guilt cover face, "If I didn't make her go with me then she wouldn't have gotten bitten by that dog and ended up like this."

"Please don't blame yourself." The blonde woman reassured the poor.

But Jason didn't look convince.

"You know what would good right now," Pip grinned to the boy, "the village bakery's sweet cakes."

Even in her fever state, Seras perked up at the word sweet. "Sweet cakes?"

"They are tastiest pastries you will ever have to grace your taste buds, Mignonette." Pip smiled.

"You'll love them." Jason agreed with Pip.

"Why don't you go pick up a bag of sweet cakes for the lady," Pip look to the kid, handing him a small bag of coins, "my treat."

"You sure you want to waists all you money on sweets?" Jason asked weakly, eyeing the offering in Pip's hand.

Pip had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes, geez this kid can be a prude he needed to loosen up and live life a little. It kind of makes Pip wonder if this kid was like this then he could only imagine what the parents were like.

"Yes, just take the money." With that said, Pip tossed the bag to Jason, who barely caught it in time and fumbled with it before holding it close to his chest. "Now hurry long before the bakery is out of them. You're wasting time by dicking around here"

Jason jumped a bit and responds with a quick nod before quickly scurrying out of the room like he was told before he received a scolding from the French man.

Seras watched him go before shifting her gaze to Pip. "You should be nicer to him, it's bad enough he's so jumpy and nervous around everyone like they were going exploded on him."

"Ah, he'll be fine. He's a young man and needs to learn to stand up for himself like a man."

She snorted. "Kind of hard to do that when you're living in a strict household like this."

He raised his uncovered brow. "You mean the Hellsing family?"

"Who else am I talking about?"

"Trust me, Mignonette. They may seem hard and cold at first but once you get to know them like me you find that they are good and warm people. And they treat that boy as one of their own." He told her.

She's just stared at him for a long moment, and then answered. "As timid as he is, he's seems like a sweet boy."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's pretty good kid."

Seras smiled faintly before groaning in misery as she felt another heat wave hit her.

"You should sleep," Pip placed another cool wash cloth on her forehead and felt just wonderful, "You'll need you're rest."

She peered up to him. "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled down at her. "Until you sleep, then I have to go, I have some things to take care of first."

She pouted.

"But I promise as soon as I'm done with them I'll be back at you're side before you know it." He assured her.

"Okay…" she said weakly.

True to his word Pip stayed by her bedside until she drifted off to sleep. Pip stayed with her another minute, or two, after she drifted off to sleep, smiling down at her sleeping form while running his fingers through her silky blonde hair. Despite the fact that the French man likes to tease her and he and the boys like to give her a hard time, she was something special. Another minute of just gazing at her Pip left, like he said he would, to go off and finish his duties.

It was only a few minutes after Pip's departure that Seras began to grow restless in her sleep.

Her fever sky rocketed to dangerous levels while sweat cover her whole body completely as she tossed and turn, looking for some kind of comfort in her sleep. She felt as though she was dying, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't think.

But then came the voices, no, not voices, just a single voice calling to her.

(Castle Dracula)

Jason never really wanted any much in life, other than to make his family proud of him, even if they didn't really give him the time of day. He was an only child, growing up in a large mansion with only the servants and his nannies to ever keep him company. As a child, his parents wanted only the best for him and got only the best for him, he was taught at a young age by many tutors that each taught a different subject to him and was the best in those fields. And when he was not studying or with one of his tutors, he was having piano lessons, violin lessons, horseback riding, public speaking, edict, and so many more. Because of all of this Jason was denied a childhood, as well as playing with other children. It was a very lonely life for Jason if not sad when he barely saw his parents only a few times a week.

Jason Brooklyn Montgomery II, Jason's father was a very busy man as well as an important figure in England. Like the Helsing family, the Montgomery family held a chair in the Queen's most loyal councilors, the Round Table. Because of this, Lord Montgomery has been busy with the fairs of the Round Table to really pay much attention to his son, only to be sure he was groomed properly to one day take his spot on the council and bring honor to the family name.

And Jason was very well aware of all of this and knew how much it meant to his family. But that doesn't mean he had to like, much.

It was his father's wish to see his only son to become a well-rounded gentleman to make any father proud of their son. And that's all Jason ever wanted, for his father to be proud of him.

Even meaning to send him to another country to become a doctor.

For cry outing loud, the kid didn't even want to be a doctor; he was very squeamish with blood, if not faint at the sight of it. He was a wimp when it comes to things like that. But the sad part was that his father would have known that it he actually spent any kind of quality time with his own son. But instead just sent him away to a noble family that he has never heard of so he could study under the famous Dr. Abraham Van Helsing. A big hot shot doctor from what he's heard.

The Helsing family was nice and treated Jason kindly for a kid that was in a strange land and away from home and everything he's ever known. Of course when Jason arrived at their door step, Abraham was not expecting his arrival and was very displace when he explained to him that his father said that he was here to learn under Abraham to become a doctor. But as Jason explain his arrival the old man's face only got sourer and sourer that made the blonde boy more nervous. Apparently, before Jason even left from England, his father sent a request to Abraham to take his son under his wing and teach him in the art of medicine. But since the Helsing family no longer in England but now located in Romania, it was a request for young Jason to live with them in Romania to become a doctor. But Van Helsng declined the request and told Lord Montgomery that where they live was not safe for Jason or any child.

Naturally, Jason's father ignored Abraham.

So instead of sending Jason back to anger his father, the Helsing family was force to take Jason in despite the dangers they face, the danger of being on the vampires' dinner list. And boy was it a shocker for the kid the first time he witness a vampire attack. But like everyone else here it just soon became another part of his daily life, an abnormal part that is, but other than that he found that life wasn't too bad here in Transylvania if not better. Here he felt that he was surrounded by people that actually cared about him then trying to dump him off on to others like his parents. And that made it all the more better here than at home for him.

The baker rang up the sweet cakes, handing him his bag that held the goodies inside. One of the very few pleasures found here when he came to Transylvania was the village bakery that sold the most sweetest and delicious cakes that he has ever tasted. They were a delicacy to this country for he guess you could only find the cakes here and a few of the surrounding countries too. Cracking a small smile, Jason gently hugging the bag to his chest and began to head out, to only spot an odd sight at the bakery's front window.

Pressed up against the window (and I mean really pressed up there) was a blonde kid with an old brown hat on, staring at the cakes displayed at the front window. It was normal to see little kids running up to the bakery's front window to see the new cakes and other bake goods displayed before them, eyes sparkling at the pretty designs that the cakes would have. The kid at the window was like that but was drooling quite a bit that he was getting the window wet. It was kind of gross.

(Castle Dracula)

Back at the main house.

Integra stared out the large window of her grandfather's office, her mind rolling around with the events from this morning. Abraham had another sick episode this morning at breakfast and it was the worse one that they have seen yet, scaring Integra that this was possible it.

Her grandfather's death.

For some time now they have been aware of Abraham's illness he's caught three years ago. Back then it wasn't anything to worry about for the symptoms haven't made themselves known yet. But as time went on they started to surface. They weren't anything to horrid yet just small fevers, little dizzy spells, and the lack of sleep. Simple signs showing that they could have been the common cold, that is until they got worse as the days pass. They soon found out that Abraham's disease was quite serious and would eventually leading up to death with no known cure for it, leaving Abraham only four months to live.

They said that a year and a half ago.

Van Helsing was strong; he's been fighting death for this long and looked like he was nowhere near of giving up yet. Not without reaching his goal, his promise.

To slay Dracula.

Her grandfather's strength ceases to amaze her, even to this day. He was a dying man on his last leg but yet refuse to give up until the monster was brought to justice for sealing her father from them and terrorizing these people. But alas they were nowhere near slaying the monster or getting near his home without becoming his minions next meal.

If only they had some way of passing the ghouls that roam around the grounds of Dracula's castle to be able to reached Dracula himself inside. If they could do that then there was hope.

A knock at the door came, pulling Integra away from the window, to answer but the door already opened before she could.

(Castle Dracula)

Jason stepped out of the bakery, still glancing at the strange kid's direction, to notice a girl, roughly around his age, came storming over to the kid with a look of displeasure on her face. The girl stood behind the kid, her hands on her hips, while glaring at the back of kid's head. Seeing that the kid wasn't going to acknowledge her anytime soon she gave him a light bonk on the head.

"Ow!" the kid whined, holding the back of his head, turning around and glaring up at the girl. "Vhy did you do zat?"

The girl's frown just deepens. "Ye know very well, lad. Yer not supposed tae take off like that on us, especially when wae reach town."

"But I can't help it, Jenny." He turned back to the display and pressed his face up against the window again. "I'm _so _hungry."

"How can ye be hungry? We ate ae half an hour before we got here?"

He didn't answer her, eyes glued to the large cake up front. That's when something caught his nose, drawing his attention away from the window and towards Jason who still stood at entrance with his purchase. The kid's pink eyes zoned in on the bag in Jason's arms as the kid then suddenly appeared in front of Jason, drooling more than every that some of it got on the older blonde's shoes.

"Schrödinger!" Jennette cried out, quickly storming over and grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Jason. "Don't be sae rude, laddie! Ye know better than that."

"But zey smell so good." Tears ran down Schrödinger's face, causing Jennette to sigh and shack her head. Seriously, what is she supposed to do with him?

"You want one?" Jennette and Schrödinger both looked up to Jason, surprise. "Because I can give you one if you want."

Schrödinger's eyes were now filled with stars. "Really?"

"Uh, sure." He had no idea what possessed him to offer one of his cakes to the weird kid. Maybe it was pity seeing a kid staring hungrily at the window display with crush hopes, like most of the kids here, or that the kid just creep him out a bit with all the saliva dripping down his chin like a hungry dog. How can someone produce that much spit?

Pulling a sweet cake out of the bag, Schrödinger pulled away from Jennette and was already in front of Jason again in a blink of an eye and staring at the cake in the older boy's hand with sparkles in his eyes. A scene that strangely reminded Jason that of a dog begging it's master for food. Slowly he handed the cake to Schrödinger to only find it snatched out of his hand as the kid immediately wolfed it down.

From behind Schrödinger, Jennette sighed, shaking her head, at the kid's obvious lack in manors. She swears no matter how much she and their Papa try it just doesn't get through that thick skull of his.

"Would you like one, too?"

The dark haired girl looked up towards Jason, who was avoiding her gaze, with another sweet cake in his hand he was offering her. She blinked at the offering for a moment before opening her mouth to deny the offering for only her stomach to answer. Embarrass, she covered her stomach and turned a nice shade of red with an embarrass smile.

"Looks like my tummy answered that for me." She laughed.

Jason smiled, handing her the sweet cake, which she thanked him, and took from him. Looking down at the treat in her hands Jennette licked her lips and took her first bite of the taste pastry.

That's when a horrid shriek broke through the air.

(Castle Dracula)

Pip hurried back to Seras's room once his duties were taken care of and his men prepared for any sudden attack again. Even if it wasn't night fall yet that doesn't prevent vampires to come attacking as long as there was no sunlight to keep them away.

Upon arriving back at Seras's room, Pip expected to see her sleeping form, covered in sweat and agony of the fever, but was quite surprise to see that her bed was empty with the sheets thrown completely off the bed.

Before he could even begin to look for the blonde woman screams erupted from outside followed by monstrous shrieks of the Brides. Cursing at his horrid luck, Pip had no choice but to leave the room and rush back to his men to help them fight the vampires. Searching for Seras will have to wait until the problem was taken care of.

(Castle Dracula)

People were in a panic as the two remaining Brides, and hundreds of dog size bat like creatures, attack the village and the people.

Jason, Jennette, and Schrödinger ran from the main street, taking cover between to houses in a narrow ally as they watched in horror as the villagers being picked up by the bat monsters. Soon gun shoots echoed out as some of the bat monsters exploded spraying blood and guts everywhere. Pip and the Wild Geese appeared out into the village square shooting anything that moved in the sky that came near them. They were holding them off so far but it was only a matter of time before they could hold like that for so long.

The blonde boy winced at the closet bat monster near them exploded, spraying red, only inches where he stood. In fact seeing all the blood was making him sick that his stomach was crunching inside him. Glancing towards his companions, Schrödinger was clinging to Jennette while said girl had her arms warped around protectively and close to her body, both shocked at the sudden attack and winced at the sound of gun fire. He needed to get them out of here.

"Follow me." He told them, moving down deeper into the ally.

Obediently the two followed the older boy deeper into the ally and out where the tall log wall guarding the village stood. Normally, and known to the whole village, there is only one way in and out of the village and that was through the main gate, but to some, including Jason and the Helsing family, there were secret doors all over the wall for in case of emergencies. And judging from where they were Jason knew where one of the secret passages was. Tapping the fence a few times in curtains spots, the bottom part of the fall popped up from the ground lifting up enough for a full grown person to crawl in. Jason ushered Jennette and Schrödinger to go first before him, closing the secret door behind them so no one would discovered it in the chaos.

Now out of the village the three children stood on the forest edge where they could still hear the chaos going on behind then beyond the wall.

"Come on." Jason rushed into the forest with Jennette and Schrödinger following quickly behind.

Normally running into the forest unarmed was an unwise choice but considering the situation they were in they didn't have many options.

Unfortunately they didn't get far when a dark shadow dropped out from the sky and shoved Jason to the ground, causing Jennette and Schrödinger to yelp in surprise and back away, before shadow landing twenty feet away from him. The Turkish vampire Bride watched in amusement as Jason gathers his composer as he shakily stood on his feet. Once his head stopped spinning, he looked to the Bride standing a little away from him as a few of the bat monsters gather around them. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted Jennette and Schrödinger about the same equal distance away from him as the Bride, seeming to be alright from what he can tell.

"Looks like I found three little strays that have wondered from the herd." The Bride said with a cruel smile, taking a step closer. "No matter." In a flash she was before Jason, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and up into the air, "No one will miss three little strays."

The bat creatures shrieked in hungry, flittering around Jason and the Bride, looking ready to take the offering from the Bride with hungry gazes from their little beady black eyes. Seeing his end, the boy closed his eyes and brace himself for the horrible agonizing pain that was about to come as the swam ready to devour him.

That's when a loud growl pierced through the sound of flapping wings.

The swarm suddenly backed away from Jason and the Bride and flew away into the sky, letting out what seem like little whimpering sounds of fear as they disappear beyond the clouds. Confuse, Jason watched them leave before looking to the Bride to see her frozen in place and looking off to the side from him. Slowly he followed her gaze to the left to only pale.

Jennette and Schrödinger were growling like mad animals, glaring at the vampire with golden yellow eyes, and lips pulled back to reveal pearly white fangs that make the Bride's fangs look like baby teeth compared to theirs.

Their growls grew louder as both of the their bodies began to grow bigger as their faces grew longer and hair covering their whole bodies. The more they grew the more they lost their human appearance and gained beast features that only dwell in the deepest part of your worst nightmares until they were now stand over twenty feet over the Bride and Jason.

The black beast, that was once Jennette, stepped forward and let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the forest, sending fear straight through the vampire.

**I bet you are all at edge of your seats now, right. Well sadly I have to inform you all that we are half way through this baby and there will be two parts of the story until it's over. I don't know when they will be up but I will tell you it will be finish before December. Cuse I'm going to Disneyland on the 4th then and don't want to think about finishing this.**

**Please reveiw!**


	4. Part 4

**I did it! I got this chapter up in time for Halloween! Be proud of me everyone!**

**I want to say sorry if the grammer isn't great. I was tried when I looked this over and I fear I might be coming down with something.**

**Castle Dracula**

**Part 4**

The large black wolf that was once known as Jennette, growled low in the chest, approaching the Bride with the slightly smaller blonde wolf, that was once Schrodinger, followed behind her, both baring their teeth while keeping their golden eyes on the vampire's every move. The Turkish woman watched the werewolves approach her with weary eyes, throwing Jason aside as she prepared herself for the fight of her undead life.

Jason let out a large painful grunt as he land on the hard froze ground, on his side, and quickly crawled away from the vampire now that she released him from her hold and her attention was no longer on him. He pushed himself out of the danger zone and back against a tree, which was far enough away, as he watched perhaps one of the biggest showdowns in his short life.

In their wolf forms, Jennette and Schrödinger began to circle the Bride, snarling and growling at her with every step they took trying to get her to make the first move. The Bride carefully watched them, keeping a cool appearance, as she tried figure out an escape route. But despite her cool appearance, in reality, she was panicking at this turn of events. There are no werewolves in these lands and if they were her master would either take care of them or chased them away. But it wasn't the fact that she was facing werewolves that scare her, no, it was the fact that they transformed right in front of her without a full moon. For the 90 years of being a vampire she learned that werewolves draw their power from the moon and without it they aren't much of a threat. But there are some case she heard that they don't always require the power of the moon to draw out their inner strength. There is one kind of breed she has heard of, a rare breed of werewolves that can transform willingly without the moon and are not completely controlled by their blood beast that cause them to go berserk half the time. In other words they are incredibly dangerous, this kind of breed, and that if a vampire came across them they were good as dead.

The little blonde wolf drew the Bride's attention away her wondering thoughts, growling impatient at her while the big black one remained unnerved, glaring at her. Watching the little wolf impatient, the vampire started to feel a little more confident that she cound win this fight and get out of here alive. And who knows before she could kill them both. Apparently seeing the smug look on the vampire's face the blonde wolf let out a loud growl and lunged at the vampire, fangs and claws ready to tear through flesh. The Bride shrieked, startled at the blonde wolf's bold move, and quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack. The two were soon locked into a dangerous dance for if either one took one wrong step it could be the end. During the whole dance the vampire seem to have the advantage. She was faster and more experience at this kind of game while the pup was clumsy and a little inexperience in his movements for they weren't as quick or graceful as the vampire's.

But during her rumble with the little blonde wolf, the Bride hasn't forgotten the bigger black wolf completely.

The black wolf hasn't moved an inch ever since the smaller wolf attacked; in fact the bigger wolf was just stand at the side lines, watching carefully at the scene before her. Even if that one wasn't attacking yet the Bride couldn't help but feel a little troubled at this wolf's strange behavior.

Turning back to the little wolf on her hands, the said wolf tried to make a quick swift at her to only leave an opening. Seeing that opening the Bride did not hesitate to take it and lunged at the wolf, slashing him across the face. At this the blonde wolf let out a howl of pain and quickly backed away from the vampire before she delivered a powerful hit that sent him flying through the trees.

The Bride only had a second to bask in her victory before a presence suddenly appeared right behind her. Turning around, the vampire barely had enough time back away from the black wolf's massive jaws as it snapped shut in the spot that she was in not even a second ago. Unable to even get a second to catch her breath, the Bride quickly found herself dodging the wolf's attack as it pounced at her. But Unlike the little one, this one was much faster and graceful in its movements that the vampire was finding it harder to avoid all its advances. This one was more experience than the other. And that was starting to scare her shitless.

The black wolf suddenly lunged at her, catching the Bride off guard that she barely had time to react. And if she had reacted five more seconds ago, well…

Pain shot out through her body as the wolf's jaws locked tight on her arm, fangs slicing through the cold hard skin, spilling blood and into the wolf's mouth. The vampire shriek in agony, beating the wolf's head with her free fist but the wolf won't let up but instead tore it's head away from the Bride taking the arm with her. Pure agony now washed over the woman's body as loads of blood spray out of her lost arm and painting the cold ground red. The wolf threw the arm up in the air and catches it with its mouth again, only this time it swallowed it whole. Devouring the vampire's arm, golden eyes darted back to the vampire to see her crawling at her lost limb pathetically.

Growling, the beast took a step forward and then pushed its self-off the ground as it went through another transformation.

The sound of bones cracking in the air brought the Bride's attention to the situation at hand and looked up at the new transformed werewolf. The wolf still looked pretty much the same as before only this time the body was more of a human then a beast, covered in black fur. It still had the hind legs, tail, and head of a wolf, with just the built of a human. It even had human hands with the extended claws of a wolf.

This was not good.

The werewolf roared right in the Bride's face sending her hair flying back and wolf spit splatting across her face.

From the side, Jason watched in both horror and awe at the incredible show down that was happening within no more than thirty feet away from him. And what was more amazing was seeing that the wolf grew and now stood up on its hind legs like a man almost, towering over the vampire.

The wolf was much bigger than it appeared then before.

As the rumble between the two supernatural creatures began, Jason failed to notice the several pounding footsteps coming up behind him as the Wild Geese rushed to him. He didn't break his eyes away from the fight until Pip suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling beside him.

"I thought I told you to get cakes, not wonder out if the village." Pip scolded, checking Jason over to see that he was just fine.

He didn't respond to him, hypnotize at the fight.

"Oh my God!" One of Pip's men yelled out a curse, followed by a few others doing the same.

It only took Pip a half second to see what his men were hollering about before gasped in shock and fell back on his bum.

Both vampire and werewolf remained oblivious to their growing audience as they continued to fight it out.

The real fight just started and already it wasn't looking too good for the Bride who was struggling to get away from the wolf, with an arm lost already. It didn't take a genius to tell that this one had much more years of combat experience under her belt then the young wolf before; revealing moves that the Bride has never seen before and guessed that some of them originated from other countries. During the whole fight the black werewolf remained completely unharmed while the vampire was covered in cuts and gashes.

It was time to retreat. Screw the plan! She thought. If she remained here any longer she will die a gruesome death by the hand of this werewolf, how disgraceful. She rather face her master's wrath then be killed by a dirty-

The vampire's thoughts came to a screeching halt as a piercing pain shot up from her lower waist and upper thighs as a scream slipped from her lips.

To focus on the black wolf the Bride had completely forgotten the small blonde wolf that she dealt with before, kicking into the woods, as it snuck up on her and grabbed her by her lower waist with its powerful jaws. Unable to escape now, the Bride watched in complete horror as the large black wolf lunged forward, jaws wide open.

With one quick swift movement the black wolf ripped the Bride in two with her jaws and through the torso up in the air and then swallowed it whole too, while the blonde one did the same with the legs.

Savoring the taste of vampire, the black wolf licked her chops midway, to suddenly pause at the sound of clicking reach her ears. Carefully, without making any sudden movements, the black wolf slowly moved her head, trying not to startle the humans, to Pip and his men. Guns pointed at them, the wolf roughly counted twenty men, more than half with guns, while the rest held some other kind of weapon she did not care to go into detail of what they were exactly. But despite the fact that two wolves were out match, the black one, clearly saw the fear lingering in some of the men's eyes as well as their shaky hands holding their weapons. Clearly these poor souls are only use to dealing with vampires, not werewolves, shaking at the mere sight of the two of them. Briefly sniffing the air the black wolf did not smell silver from the men meaning their bullets were just normal bullets, blessed bullets, holy water cover bullets, but not silver bullets.

The she wolf was not worried for herself against her new opponents but she was weary of her younger sibling. Looking down to the smaller wolf, who was still in his simple wolf form, not in his wolf/human like form like her, looked uneasy at the guns pointed at them, ears dropped and tail slightly curling between his legs. He looked up to the black wolf with his large gold eyes, looking to her for what they should do now. She stared into the blonde's eyes, a silent telepath conversation between the two, before looking back to the pack of humans with guns still pointed to them.

Suddenly, the black wolf's form started shrinking, startling a few humans but not enough they would pull the triggers on the wolves just yet, as the humans watched the black wolf grow smaller and smaller. As it shrank the wolf began to lose its features, such as its tail, head, claws, and hind legs. It even started to lose its black fur coat as human skin started to become visible as it did so.

But the black wolf wasn't the only one that was changing, the blonde one beside her was changing to. And much like the black wolf the blonde wolf also started to loose it's wolf features and fur.

Pip blinked in surprise when he saw instead of two monsters beast that just slayed a vampire, something that was almost impossible her him and his men to do, moments ago now stood two kids that weren't even eighteen.

The blonde wolf was now a twelve year old boy with shoulder length blonde spikey hair with pale skin, moving slowly towards the sixteen year old girl, with long curled black hair with small brown highlights, which were the monsters that had the Bride on the run for her life until she was slain by them. And even to more Pip's surprise, the girl slowly raised her arms, being careful enough not to startle him and his men, as she held them up above her head, surrendering herself.

Pip's men even seemed a little confuse to as a few lowered their guns slightly but still kept their grip on them in case of a sudden attack.

The blonde boy looked at the girl curiously, obviously just as confuse as the men, before he too slowly raised his hands in the air, taking a few small baby steps towards the girl until he was half hidden behind her now. In respond the girl shifted her weight, as well as her hips, blocking more of the boy from their enemies without actually moving her feet. Neither pups wanted to cause trouble for the humans, an important rule their papa told them.

Avoid bloodshed with humans if possible.

They weren't the mindless beast that changed during a full moon like most people know about werewolves, no, they were intelligent and didn't allow their blood beast to rule them; they were a different. Which explains why the humans before were unsure what to do, or what exactly they witness ago with the Bride they fought. But that only proved how powerful they were too, meaning that they were too dangerous to be allowed to live. And that was Jennette's biggest concern right now for her little 'brother'.

The men that had lowered their guns before started to lift them back up again when Pip gave them the signal to be ready to fire. Despite the fact that Pip was dealing with kids, innocent looking kids, they were still monsters, far from innocent, and needed to be dealt with immediately.

Ready to deliver the signal to fire, a change of the atmosphere happened, halting Pip before giving the order. What happen next he couldn't explain, just that something changed in the air and it made him and the men hesitate for a moment until Pip felt a burst of hot air on the back of his neck. Pip's body suddenly stiffens at the heat on his neck, slowly turning around to gasp slightly in surprise.

Behind him stood a massive, no, a gaint wolf with silver hair and glowing gold eyes that were glaring at him. If they thought that girl in her werewolf form was huge she was nothing compare to the size of this guy. Although he was in wolf form, and not his human like form, he was very tall for being only on his four legs then his hind legs.

There was a movement of silence as everyone stared at Pip and new werewolf, holding their breath as they feared if they moved or breathed the slightest bit then the French man will end up like the Bride. Even the kids were startled at the new arrival as they glance at each other before deciding it was safe to lower their arms now without the risk of being shot. The large werewolf's glare seem to hard, as his golden eyes almost look like they were glowing in anger now, before he released a loud roar right in Pip's face. Pip stumbled and fell back at the powerful force of the roar while he jumped in surprise. The men dropping their weapons in fear while a few tumbled back on their own feet and hit the ground.

The large wolf no longer paid any attention to them, stepping back, and moving towards the boy and the girl that stood silently away from everything. Half way to the two kids the wolf began to morph. With each step the silver wolf's form shrunk as his full coat began to grow less full as pink human skin peaked through. Soon the wolf pushed its self off the ground with its front paws and began to walk on its hind legs like that of a human. Reaching the kids the silver wolf completely transformed into a tall man with silver hair, much like the same color of his wolf form's coat, dressed in simple garments with an old worn out brown coat over them.

Hans ignored the fact that they still had an audience as he glared down at his two pups with his arms crossed.

Jennette and Schrödinger casted each other side glances before looking up to their papa with a bit of sheepish grins on their faces. It didn't have to take a genius to tell that they were in trouble for breaking the rules that was set by their papa before entering a village full of humans.

There were no words exchanged between the three werewolves for there was only silence as Hans glared down at his pups. But for them, words were not needed when they could speak and communicate with each other with just their thoughts alone. A very handy ability, especially when it came to hunting.

Hans's head perked up from his pups at the sound of several clickings echoing in his ears coming from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Pip and his men mange to pick up their guns and aimed at the three of them without any signs of hesitation on their faces this time. Seeing the hostility Hans slightly narrowed his eyes at the humans, taking one large step to side, turning around to face them, shielding his pups with his body and glared at the threat that was now at hand.

Pip slightly scowled, not appreciating being knocked down by a blast of bad breath, as he prepared to give the signal to his boys to fire. He wasn't sure if their bullets will work on werewolves, since they were design and created for vampires, but hell it was worth a try. Just all he needs is one flick of his wrist and…

"No! Wait!"

A body was suddenly shoved up at Pip's side as a hand quickly darted out and grabbed his wrist, the same wrist that was prepare to deliver the signal to fire, yanked back down to his side. Surprised, and a little dizzy at almost being knocked down again, Pip looked down to his side to see that it was Jason that threw himself to the French man, as well as holding his wrist down for dear life.

"The hell are you-"

"Don't hurt them." Jason blurt out.

"What?"

Realized what just happen, Jason looked over to the Wild Geese to see them all staring at him with weird confuse looks that copied Pip's own perfectly. Embarrass for causing such a scene, Jason quickly let go of Pip and took a large step back as he stared down at the ground, feeling like an idiot. Oh good god what possessed him to do that? But for whatever reason for his actions he knew he couldn't let the Wild Geese kill them.

"You can't kill them." said Jason.

Pip made a face. "Did you bonk your head or something kid? Cus you're not thinking straight."

Jason turned slightly red. "I didn't bonk my head and I'm thinking perfectly straight."

"Then why are you preventing us for killing these monsters?"

"Because they're not monsters!" Jason yelled.

Silence took the air, all eyes on the blonde teen in shock, surprise, and amazement. The last one on Hans's part. But the men were startled at this outburst; weapons now lowered again as they watched their leader with Jason wondering what the outcome will be.

From behind Hans, Schrödinger and Jennette peaked their heads out, watching curiosity at the humans now seeming to be arguing among themselves.

Pip came out of his shock from Jason's outburst and glared down at the kid, "Have you lost your marbles?"

"No! I haven't lost my marbles." He growled.

Pip rubbed his chin. "Mind control, from the vampire?"

"Okay, you and I know that is impossible for that to happen now the vampire is dead." Jason glared, standing up a little straighter now since he was finding his courage. "And besides if it wasn't for them I won't be here right now."

Pip didn't look convinced but neither unbelievable. "What are you talking about, boy?"

Jason forced himself not to grind his teeth; his parents never liked that when he did that and would always scold and punish him for doing it. It was a force of habit he found himself doing when he wanted to grind but would quickly squish that idea. "I'm talking about is that I almost ended up being one of the Bride's meals if they didn't innerved and saved me."

Now it seems to get through to Pip, much to Jason's relief, as Pip looked back to where the werewolves stood silently just a few yards away.

Even though Pip was starting to think twice of shooting the wolves, Jason decided that the French man needed one more little push to insure the werewolves' safety.

"And besides," the teen started, "If they wanted to kill us they would have done it long ago since our weapons our useless against them. Unless by some strange miracle normal, but blessed, bullets work against them instead of silver ones."

Pip didn't exactly answer him but made a low groan/growl that signaled to Jason that the man was now having second thoughts about shooting the monsters. But that still didn't mean it guarantee their safety.

Just one word from the man could either end things peaceful, or cause one big bloodbath.

(Castle Dracula)

"What are the states of the last attack, Walter?" Abraham Van Helsing, out of bed and feeling well once more, asked his loyal butler as he dressed in front of his body mirror.

"There is not much to report, sir." said the butler. "Two of the Brides came with a large group of small bat creatures that attacked the village, just the same old route. But here's the peculiar thing about this times raid."

Van Helsing didn't turn to face Walter but looked at his reflection in the mirror, putting his cufflinks on. "Peculiar? How so?"

"Well normally you know when they show up with those little monsters they are usually here to feed, causing a large bloodshed in the proses. But this time around they hardly attacked anyone, only taking one villager this time around."

"I see. That is unusual."

"Yes and another thing. It seems that as soon as they showed up they just suddenly disappeared just as fast."

This was disturbing news.

Van Helsing finally turned to face Walter, looking slightly grim at the information he had receive. And if this was just another vampire creating this mess he wouldn't have known better that this was just a mindless, unplanned, attack.

"It was a trick."

Walter seemed slightly surprise at his employers claim. "Come again?"

"This was not a mindless attack Walter, he's after something." Van Helsing explained.

"And what would that be sir?" Walter asked.

"I don't know." He confessed, before throwing on his house coat. "But I'll find out."

The old butler stepped aside to allow his master out. "Very good, sir."

"For years I have been locked in this deadly dance that I found myself trapped in with this monster, a never ending dance." Van Helsing coughed loudly, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket and coughed into. Walter was immediately at his side but the older man shooed him away and stuffed the handkerchief back into his pocket. "I'm growing weary of this, Walter. And I fear that my time is soon coming to an end and I am nowhere near of slaying that monster."

"Don't say that, sir." said Walter. "Even with your illness you are still a strong man that has proven in the medical field, despite being on your death bed, you are still alive. And if you do come to pass without slaying Dracula; Integra will take your place."

But Van Helsing did not look at easy with Walter's words. "I do not want Integra to waste her life away by accomplishing my goals that I could not even fill myself in this life. Even though Arthur was her father I still rather not see her chase goals of an old fool like me. She still has much to look forward to in her life, so much to reach for."

"I understand, sir. But Integra will not leave this village until Dracula is gone. Even if she wishes to live her life without slaying the monster, you know as well as I do that he will not let her leave."

"True."

"And weather you wish it or not, she will not move on with her life until your promise is fulfilled, sir."

Abraham stopped in the middle of hall, sighing heavily. "You are right Walter, unfortunately."

"My apologize then, sir."

"No need for that, old friend." He smiled lightly. "Now speaking of my granddaughter, where is she? I notice that she didn't come checking on me before she jumps into the fray like she usually does when they attack."

"Now that I think of it I haven't seen her leave house either." Walter confessed.

Abraham looked over to the family butler, slightly startled at the news. "Really now."

Walter nodded.

"Walter… when was the last time you saw Integra?"

He thought about Van Helsing's question for a moment. "I believe that I last left her in your office, going over some work, as I delivered her tea in there."

Soon enough Van Helsing charged down the hallway, leaving behind a startled Walter, as he headed for his studies. Taking another turn to the left Van Helsing reached the front doors of his study and entered inside to only find…

… it was empty.

(Castle Dracula)

"Where are you taking me exactly?"

"Not too far now, just a few more steps now."

Integra huffed but didn't question any further, pulling the collar of her coat higher around her neck, blocking the harsh wind that just picked up the last two minutes. God she couldn't wait for the spring, no, summer to get here already, she was tired of the coldness and the short days that was the worse time for the village when the monsters staedy out longer than usual. Looking back towards the village, Integra couldn't see it anymore for they were too far gone that the trees have completely covered it from them.

She didn't like being this far out from the village by themselves.

"My grandfather wants us to meet someone out here? Someone important" she turned back to one she was following, "Isn't that what you said, Seras?"

The young blonde woman stopped and looked over her shoulder to Integra, which she noticed that Seras looked a little sickly with her skin paler then normal and small dark bags under her eyes. "Yes that is correct. We are ordered to join up with someone important."

"Who?"

But Seras did not answer.

Seras was acting funny, in Integra's opinion. With the short time she spent with the younger woman Integra felt like she already has a good impression of what she is like and how her personality worked. The younger woman was lively and seemed quite kind-hearted, as well as tried not to cause trouble for others if possible. She was also seemed a little nervous to around new people she was unfamiliar with and didn't know how to deal with especially if the situation called for it when it took a turn for the worse. So excuse her if she thought that this whole thing seem a bit odd.

If Integra was supposed to meet with someone 'important' like Seras claimed then shouldn't Walter be the one out here with her instead? He seemed the more obvious choice since the old man with great with dealing with new people and having them like the old man in an instant.

A distant sound behind them caught Integra's attention causing her to stop and look in the direction the village should be. If she didn't know any better it sounded like one of Dracula's Brides.

"Was that-"

"We must keep moving." Seras talked over Integra's question, earning a small glare for that as they kept moving.

"I was asking, Seras, if you heard something a moment ago?" she tried again.

"No." was her detached answer.

Now Integra was really starting to get a bad feeling.

Studying the younger woman in front of her, the older blonde's eyes landed on Seras's bandage hand that she didn't notice at dinner last night.

"Seras, what happen to your hand?" she asked.

Again, Seras didn't answer her question but stopped all of a sudden by a small rock formation near a small stream. This was part of the forest Integra or any of the other villagers have never adventured too.

"We're here." Stated Seras.

Integra's eyes darted all around the place, an eerie feeling crawling up her spine. "Alright, where is this someone we are supposed to meet now." Something was wrong.

Since the start of their journey Seras finally turned all the way around to face Integra, only for the older woman to freeze, as her once blue eyes, now bloody red, stared right into her very soul. "Right behind you."

The shadows behind Integra slipped out from the trees, and rocks, as a large shape to took form of a tall man, in time for Integra to turn to only to come face to face with the red eyes of the monster that as tormented her for years.

(Castle Dracula)

This was a bad idea, he knew it was, and so did everyone else, but he still let it happen.

Pip was a bit of a prideful man with a worldwide reputation of him and his men always getting the job done no matter what the risks were, just as long as the price was right of course. But even all great and prideful men have their breaking point and eventually cave. He just didn't know it came in the form of a teenage nervous wreck of a kid.

Glancing over his shoulder, Pip watched the three werewolves following behind him and Jason with five of his best men, fully armed of course, formed a box around the three beasts, walking with them as they escorted them back to the village, back to Van Helsing to deal with. In Pip's mind, if there was anyone that knew how to deal with this situation was the old man, god knows he was crazy enough to get into this slaying monster business, something that Pip had long ago started regretting of taking this job from the old kook.

Jason side glanced over to Pip to see the slight scowl still upon his face. He knew that the Frenchman and his troop weren't too thrilled with him at the moment, making them take back three very dangerous monsters back into a poor vulnerable village that didn't need any more monsters to wreak havoc on. But he couldn't just stand by and let the Wild Geese killed three innocence. Well… he doubts they're really innocent but in this case they were right now. Two of them saved his life, how can he not risk same thing when theirs were in danger. Sure he's rescue wasn't dangerous like when they fought one of the Brides' of Dracula but it still took quite a lot courage for him to stand up to Pip and his men when all he wants to do is just hide in the corner until all the monsters were gone.

He was a coward and he knew it. He didn't have the courage like the Wild Geese, he didn't have the willfulness like Integra, and he most defiantly did not have the wisdom and fearlessness as Sir Van Helsing. But it wasn't his fault he was like this; his parents neglected him for most of his life, to busy in their own selves to pay any attention to him or be their when he needed them to be.

Children learn through their parents to gain the confidence that they needed to survive in the world. Not solitude, to be left alone with only a different nanny ever few months that would feed you, dress you, and bath you. Anything else he need they would give to him but if not they would leave him alone in his playroom with his toys. Those were not the skills of life a child doesn't need. But his crappy childhood wasn't the point here, the point was that despite his fear he found the courage he needed to help someone that needed it, and where that sudden burst of courage came from he had no idea. Oh well, he made his bed now he has to lay in it, he just hopes he wouldn't regret this later.

When they returned back to the village, the village immediately took notice of the three strangers that the Geese were heavily escorting them back. The villagers weren't naïve people, they can see when something was up and that there was a reason why the Geese were keeping close eye on the strangers. Letting the men do their job the villagers returned back to their tasks beforehand while casting looks at the strange trio, looks that didn't go unnoticed by the wolves but paid no attention to.

From the edge of the village a tall man dressed in long black coat, stood outside of a somewhat run down tavern, watching the Geese and the strangers from a distances in shadows of the bar. At first he didn't pay attention much to the Geese, drinking a bottle of whisky with his buddy, who sat on the ground with his back to the building and a bottle of his own in his hand, as they drunk themselves silly. Tch, if only they could.

The tall man took another sip of his bottle, deciding to take another glance, a better one this time, at the Geese, to only to choke on his drink at what he spotted. Whisky spared from the man's mouth, hitting his buddy on the ground.

"Ze hell!" the man on the ground cursed loudly in a Germany accent. "Vhat ze hell vas zat for you damn bastard!?"

But his companion did not answer his question but merely rushed to his side and hauled him up to his feet. "Let go! Vhat do-"

"Look!" he was cut off as the other man pointed to the Geese, "Tell me zat's vho I zink it is?"

Following where the other was pointing, it took him a moment to see what the man was talking about until he spotted what the other was pointing to, surprise as what he saw. "I believe it is!"

"Vhat do ve?"

The man scoffed. "Vhat do you zink ve'll do, idiot! Ve must tell ze Ring Master at once, he'll vant to know zis immediately."

Back at the Geese, Hans' head perked up for a moment as he turned and looked off to the edge of the village where the tavern was. There he saw nothing but a small pile of broken wood sitting by the place and empty shadows.

(Castle Dracula)

Schrödinger's stomach was growling again, god was he hungry, didn't these people know how to treat guests? How rude was it to stick him and his family in this, somewhat, small room with a few of those guys with guns, and the guy with eye patch suddenly leave on them. People just had no hospitality.

Jennette sat quietly beside him, hands folded over her lap, looking all around the room with a curious expression on her face, while their Papa sat in the corner, his arms folded over his chest, as he kept an eye on the two guards that stood on the other side of the room, ready to move incase these men made a threatening move to him or his pups. But until then he will remain content and see what these people have plan, violence was his last resort.

As soon as they were showed into this room, the guy with eye patch, or Captain as his men called him, left them in search of this person called Van Helsing to report of their presence here in the main house to pass judgment on them. Whatever, let the humans do what they want, they could easily escape this place if they wanted to, Schrödinger told himself. Right now all the little werewolf cared was getting some food in his stomach, he was starving here! In fact, he was so hungry that the scent from the two humans were starting to smell appetizing. Not a good thing when they're peace loving werewolves.

Glancing to his side he notice Jennette was surprisingly quiet, something that was very unusually for her when usually at this point she would be humming happily or singing a quite tune to herself, but she was just staring off at nothing. Or… maybe she wasn't.

Opening all his senses Schrödinger became much more aware of his surroundings as he could hear the smallest pitter patter sound of mice feet scurrying through the walls, the heavenly aromas coming from the kitchen, and the smallest details of the line marks on the wooden table before him that he could almost count all of them. It was his final sense that picked up a conversation that was between his sister and papa, a telepath conversation that is. You know, speaking through thought then with their mouths. Quickly growing bored of their conversation he tuned his senses down and huffed in pure boredom as he lazily stared out the window.

A couple of minutes later, a lovely aroma entered through Schrödinger's nostrils, making his ears perk up and he head whip to the door where the smell was coming from. The door that blonde was looking at soon opened to reveal that kid they saved with the glasses, holding a tray full of food that immediately made his mouth water at the sight of. Jennette and Hans's conversation was cut short when they noticed Jason's arrival as well as the smell of food.

Hesitantly, Jason placed the tray on the table, in front of the three wolves, and quickly took two large steps back.

Schrödinger was the first one took dig in as he quickly took a large handful of seasoned meatballs from the bowl, leaving only two behind, and then stuffed them all in his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight. As soon as he stuffed them in his mouth the smaller blonde immediately started to choke, turning blue, until Jennette started to panic and slapped him on the back two times, hard. And by the third slap from her, Schrödinger spat out the chowed up meatballs that bits of food landed on both Jason and the guards.

"Oops." Said Jennette, looking guilty. Schrödinger on the other hand just moved on to the next dish on the tray.

Jason scrunched up his face in disgust, taking his glasses off and cleaning the leans with edge of his shirt. "It's okay."

"It's nice tae see that at least one of ye have some hospitality, unlike some others." She grinned.

The guards glared at her but Jennette was completely oblivious to their presence as she focused on Jason only.

The boy faintly blushed. "It's nothing after you guys saved my life." He whispered.

"Think nothing of it laddie, we were happy to help."

"I still can't believe you two ate that vampire like that." The British boy took a seat across the two. "I didn't know werewolves could even eat them."

"Pff, course wae can, they're not bad. But they dae leave ae bitter aftertaste in your mouth after ae while." And to prove her point she made a small smacking sound with her lips and then picked at one of her fangs with her finger nail. Although it was more like a claw since her nails were kind of crazy looking sharp.

"You're from England, ja?" Schrödinger mumbled with his mouth full.

He nodded. "Yes. My name is Jason Brooklyn Montgomery III."

"That is one long name." stated Jennette.

"Sounds like something you hear zat a royal vould haff in zose fairytale papa reads to us." Schrödinger eyed the last plate on the tray, a plate full of sugar cookies to be exact.

"Actually my grandfather is a Count back home and when he passes on my father with gain that title and so will I when my father passes on." Jason said with a big of a proud smile, that wasn't smug or snooty in the slightest bit.

"Wow." The Scott was in awe.

Schrödinger snatched the cookies without anyone noticing and started stuffing his face with them. "It's no vonder you're a prude so much."

Jason glared at him while Jennette held back a snicker, covering her mouth as she did so. Even the two guards had to bite their bottom lips from laughing.

Not able to contain it Jennette burst out laughing and ruffling her brother's hair. "I'm sorry, about hom. The laddie attends tae speak without really thinking half the time." She leaned across the table towards Jason, a hand to her mouth, "he doesn't really have ae brain tae have the time tae think with before he speaks."

The older blonde snickered slight before leaned back in his chair. "But it seems I'm not the only one that's not from here, judging by both your accents."

"Aye, I'm originally from Scotland." The dark haired girl said proudly. "My name is Jennette. And this is my little brother, Schrödinger," she pointed to the said boy that shoved the last cookie in his mouth, "he's from Germany as I'm sure ye can tell."

"You're both siblings?" he blinked in surprise, "No offence, you two don't look anything alike."

"That's because we're not related by blood." stated Jennette.

"Ve just share ze same sire." Schrödinger finished.

Jason still looked confuse.

"Our papa," the girl gestured to the large quiet man with the silver hair, "created both of us."

"You mean turned you?" he said.

"Ja!" Schrödinger nodded.

"Ye see, lad. Even if wae are not truly kin wae are still ae pack, ae family. And the pack is strength, together wae are strong and look after one another and care for the other. That is what family is, aye?"

You didn't have to be related to be family. Something strange stuck in Jason's soul, something he hasn't felt in a very long time, not since he arrived here.

"The pack is family, huh?"

Both werewolves nodded.

"And the pack is strength, when defending those you care and love for." Jennette smiled, causing Jason to smile in return.

The doors suddenly burst open, causing both guards to jumped in surprise, as well as the kids as they looked towards the door. Jason was immediately out of his seat and stood respectfully at the sight of Abraham Van Helsing, with Pip and Walter, and quickly stepped aside for the man to see their guests.

The two pups watch cautiously at the elderly man that held an air of leadership and respect, the alpha male of this clan they figured. Jennette's guard went up for the first time they entered this house ready to fight if needed to. From the corner of the room, Hans watched the new arrivals, sitting up in his chair as multiple strategies ran through his head in case he needed to get himself and his pups out of here if things turned out bad.

"It's not often we have other monsters then vampires in this land, with Dracula scary anything away." said Van Helsing, facing Hans. "Unfortunately I do not have time with dealing three wondering beast, we have a crisis on ours hand."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked his mentor.

It was Walter that answered. "Miss. Integra Helsing is gone."

Jason blinked in surprise. "Gone, how?"

"The attack a few moments ago was a diversion, enough time for us not to notice her missing until it was too late." said Walter. "But she isn't the only one gone."

"Seras is gone too." Pip stated.

Hans's perked up a little when he heard the name, Seras.

"Which is why I will make this quick." said Van Helsing, staring at Hans now, "You must be the alpha."

The silver hair man didn't answer but simply stood up from his seat, towering over the old man. Jason, Pip, and the two guards step back when Hans stood, taken back of his forgotten height. Walter shifted uncomfortably of the man's size but remain rooted at his master's side no matter what even against this intimating man. But Van Helsing remained unmoved as he stared up at Hans, showing no sign of caution or fear of the large man.

"What is your name and purpose here in this village, and make quick. I am short on time." Demanded Van Helsing.

But Hans did not answer.

At this Van Helsing raised an annoyed eyebrow, his patience running thin as his worry for his granddaughter grew.

Seeing the tension growing, Jennette hesitantly stood up and stood at her papa's side. "Excuse me, sir. But my papa cannot answer ye, he's ae mute."

He looked to the young woman. "A mute?"

She nodded.

Schrödinger suddenly appeared next to Jennettte. "Uh-huh, ve communicate by thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

The young blonde nodded.

"Just open yer mind and ye'll see." said Jennette.

Abraham gave the youngsters a look before he did as they said and opened his mind.

"… _ve'll make your time short, if possible."_ A deep German voice echoed in Van Helsing's mind.

Hearing this, Van Helsing jumped in surprise and looked up to Hans with wide eyes.

Seeing the startle look on the old man's face, even if it lasted for a few seconds, Hans had a look on amusement on his static face before it went back to being passive.

"_To get straight to ze point, ve are only traveling zhrough."_ Hans answered. _"Ve just made a short stop here in zis village to restock some supplies zen be on our vay. Ve plan on not staying here zen less zan a day."_

"And that's all?" Van Helsing asked.

The silver haired man nodded. _"Ve rather be out of zis land soon as possible. I do not vant to be in territory of a power vampire such as zis one you are facing."_

"I see…" the old man muttered. "Walter."

His trusty butler stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure these three get what they need and then leave this village as quickly as possible. Despite their peaceful reasons I do not want these beast here any longer then they have to." He glanced at the three werewolves. "No offence."

They shrugged it off, looking as if they are used to hearing it all the time.

"What of Miss. Integra?" Jason asked. "By now she would be halfway to the castle, and by the time we reached her she'll be in his castle."

Van Hesling sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose. "I'm well aware of the situation."

"Sir." Pip started. "You know my men and I are always at your serves as well as Integra's."

"I know, Mr. Bernadotte. And I am grateful for your loyalty."

"Then you know that when I say this is because it's not out of disloyalty. You know we cannot reach Integra in the castle, not with all those ghouls roaming the grounds."

Ah yes, the ghouls, the only thing that has blocked Van Helsing and his men for reaching the castle and dealing with Count Dracula once and for all.

"Ghouls." Schrödinger suddenly spoke up, making a gross face. "Zose zings are so annoying."

"Aye, not tae mention taste terrible." Jennette stuck out her tongue as if there was a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Ja. Und it's also annoying vhen zey bite you. Zey always try to bite."

Hearing that, Van Helsing whipped back to the werewolves. Shock at their little conversation he just heard.

"Are you saying you're immune to their bite?" he asked.

The pups looked to each other briefly but it was Hans that answered.

"_The genetic code of zat of verevolves und vampires are different, meaning zat if one bights ze other zey cannot convert ze other. Same laws apply to ghouls. Zeir bites are nothing but an annoyance to us."_

Hearing this information, the wheels in Abraham's head began to turn, ideas and plans forming. If what they say is true then this completely changes everything. This was the chance they need to save Integra. If not, this was their single chance to slay the monster.

Walter and Abraham looked at each for a moment, sharing the same thought line of the possibilities of this new information. It was a chance they couldn't let slip by.

"What is your name?" Van Helsing asked the tall wolf.

The werewolf blinked down at him for a moment but answered none the less. _"Hans Gunsche."_

Van Helsing nodded, taking in the new information, before smiling. "Well, Mr. Gunsche. I would like to make a deal with you and your pack that would benefit both parties. And," his smiled turned into a smirk, "rid this world one more evil."

**The next chapter will be the last one and I will try to finish it before December. I have a vacation plan at that point and I don't want to work and think about it then.**

**Also, in case you guys didn't get it, Alucard was the dog that bit Seras in his dog form, Baskerville. There for he turned Seras into a vampire.**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry everyone but this is not a chapter update but a quick auther's note.**

**First off, I want to apologize to all my loyal readers for not updating this when I promised I would post the last chapter like a month ago. I really did plan to try and get it done before December but a lot of things happen doing the past two months, with family drama, money issues, a vacation I've been planning, (and paid then half for) work, one of our horses getting sick, our cat dying, my hours and paying getting cut in half, the holidays, a small depression I had for a while, school starting up for me, and now the possiblity that one of our horses might be sick because of the sudden limp on the side of his belly I found the other day. Just a lot of crap going on that I couldn't deal with half the time so I didn't even want to think of getting this done until things settle. But things are slowly getting better.**

**But do not worry, more then half of it was written before all the crap happened to me. **

**And second, I have come to the desicion, that I am done with fanficion. So once this story, and another three or five part story that I have been planning is done, I will no longer be writing anymore. Therefore all my unfinish stories will remain unfinish. With all thay has happen to me the past two months I have realized that I no longer have time to write fanficion like I use to. But don't get me wrong I love writing it will just be my own stories and my own ideas, not other peoples. I've just finally grown out of write fanficion, but not reading it of course. **

**So, I have decided that I will put all my unfinish stories up for adoption and you guys are intrested in finshing them for me then send me a message.**

**Now that is all out of the way, the last chapter will be posted in the next few weeks and it will be nice and long, and you guys wont be disapointed, trust me. :D**

**Thank you for understand everyone and thank you for being such wonderful and loyal readers to me for all these years. I feel the love!**

**Peace out! **

**TLFA**


	6. Part 5

**Oh my god, I am so sorry for keep you all waiting but please understand I have a lot going on in my life right now and still have stuff going on, which is why I'm leaving Fan ficion sadly.**

**I was planning to make this my final chapter but when I finally finished it I found that it was over 12,000 words! Yeah, so I was planning on just posting the whole thing, because I didn't feel like it would be right, but then I thought about it some more while cleaning stalls this morning and decided that it would be a good idea to break it in half. **

**My life is still crazy but the good news is that the next part of this story will be up during sometimes this week so you guys wouldn't have to wait long. I jus thave to proof read it. I hate proof read my stuff.**

**Part 5**

"Are the men ready for tonight, Walter?" Asked Van Helsing

"As ready as they will ever be sir." said Walter, "They are very nervous for tonight, not to mention of our new guests."

Van Helsing smiled slightly, opening the doors to his wardrobe and began digging around for something. "Well they'll just have to toughen up for now, at least for tonight. Ha-ah! Here it is!"

Finding the object he was looking for Van Helsing's pulled out an old wooden box that looked to be dated back in the early 16th century or late 15th century. It looked fragile and the wood showed small signs of damage of the natural elements and the years it has been through. There were strange markings on the box that was hard to read, the markings looked to be ancient Latin.

"If I may ask, sir, what is that?" Walter asked curiously of the box in his master's hands.

"This," he turned and lifted it up higher for Walter to see better, "my friend, will clip his wings and keep him tame."

(Castle Dracula)

It was cold, was the first thing she noticed, very cold, and wet. Groaning, Integra slowly opened her eyes as she looked up to only see darkness around her. Her eyes adjusted to the new lighting, blinking them a few times, until shapes and object started to emerge from the shadows as well as small bits of light. From what she saw was that she was in a large bedroom, a bedroom that wasn't hers, covered in shadows, dust and cobwebs, hinting that this room hasn't been used for a very long time. The furniture was also different, actually it looked a bit out dated and more like antiques, dated more than a hundred years back

Sitting up, blankets fell and pooled around her, she find herself in a large bed with surprisingly clean sheets despite the rest of the room's poor cleanliness. Picking up one of the blankets she brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, smelling of fresh soap and not of dust and mildew like she half expected.

Moving the blankets off her body, she moved over and sat on the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor to only pull them back up with a hiss. The floor was damn freezing cold! She spotted a pair of shoes beside the bed where she sat and quickly put them on before rising one more time. The skirt of her dress fell when she rose, flowing down around her feet and barely brushing against the floor as she walked. Blindly, with her hands out stretched in front of her, Integra guide herself out of the shadows as she headed for sliver of light that was mostly likely the setting sun casting its rays through the window. Closer to the light now Integra could see better and inspect the room a little she was in with a little better lighting. She briefly looked over every around her, not pay attention to all the little details, until her eyes swept over a large body length mirror that made her look back and stare at her reflection.

True that her appearance has not changed, as far as she knew, although her face was a little pale from being knocked out, everything else was fine other than the dress that she wore, a dress that was not hers or when she left the house in.

The dress she was the most stunning gown that she has ever seen in her life. It was old but was well kept for the fabric was still intact and looked not to be damaged from the moister, the moths, or anything else that the hard conditions of mountains can cause. It had many beautiful white lace fringes and solid blood red color that made Integra uneasy of the color choice but felt beautiful in the color at the same time. All and all this dress was the most gorgeous thing that she has ever worn, it was something that only the royal family, or the wealthiest people, back in England would ever own.

To stun being seen in this dress, she almost missed the sound of something tipping over outside her room and hitting the stone floor.

Instantly, she wiped her head away from her reflection and towards the sound of the item that fell outside. Remembering where she was, Integra ignored the dress and slowly moved towards the door to inspect where the sound came from and to find out where she was.

Although, she had a pretty good idea where she was. She just wished she was wrong.

The door was open just a hair, letting out a low creaking sound as Integra pushed it towards her as she opened it all the way. The long open halls were cold, colder than the room she awakened in, for she could see the heavy white steam when she breathed. Luckily her dress was covered in heavy fabric and that her sleeves were long and covered her shoulder, protecting her a bit from the bitter cold of the castle. As to be expect there was no one around when she stepped out, not a living soul that is, but spotted what looked like a large broken vase that laid a couple of doors down from where she stood, the sound she heard earlier. With caution she moved towards the broken vase, keeping one hand on the stone walls to guide her, for the sun was setting quicker now, as she approached the broken remains, inspecting them for a moment.

She moved on from the broken vase, inspecting the castle now, and to find what cause the vase to break in the first place. Sadly this task proven to be a little harder then she had hoped for, for the castle was completely covered in shadows for sun was almost completely gone at this point.

Only getting lost twice, Integra mange to find her way to a large open space room that looked to be the throne room, if she guessed right, and if this was the throne room that must mean she must be getting close to the exit.

Forcing to let go of the walls, that were still guiding her through the castle, she walked to the center of the throne room where there was still just a shred of light, from the now dark room, as she tried to see where the exit laid.

To focus on her task, she was unaware of a pair of red glowing eyes watching from behind her, observing her every movement from where they stayed.

Suddenly Integra froze, as an eerie chill ran up her spine as she sensed a presence behind her. Slowly she turned around and saw the same pair of eyes that she saw before she blacked out in the forest.

"Welcome Integra Helsing, to my home." A cruel chuckle echoed throughout the room, "And soon to be yours, too."

(Castle Dracula)

Less than an hour away now it will be sunset and night will have fallen over the land, as well as Castle Dracula, as the villagers called it. And by that time they needed to be at the forest's edge of the castle before the darkness came if they can carry out their plan without trouble. This would be their final invasion of the castle, one last stand that will either be do or die, there was no coming back from it if they failed.

Pip and the Wild Geese were loaded up with their best weapons that they have been saving up for the invasion like this, weapons that Van Helsing wouldn't allow them to use them until today, almost as if the old man knew they would be needing them for this day. They pretty much had everything they would need for tonight, holy water, garlic, crosses, wooden stakes, and anything else you could think of that would kill or hurt a vampire. They were here to kill and take no prisoners.

In the past the last few attempts to take the castle over the years have end in… let's say disasters, and that was saying it lightly. Every plan they've had Dracula had a better one, counter attacking everything they thrown at him to only have it blown up in their faces and loose many of their men. But not this time, this time it will be different for Dracula will not be expecting their ace in the hole.

Three aces to be exact.

The little blonde kid Schrödinger, if Pip remembered his name, was bouncing around the girl, Jennette he believed, as she looked over one of the men's riffles with a puzzled look on her. Obvious the girl has never seen a gun up close and personal, or maybe never seen one period, who knows. Wolves only needed their claws and teeth to make their kills then have weapons like humans. The two pipsqueaks weren't too bad, they were actually quite amusing and the boy and the girl seemed to take a bit of a shine to them real quickly, happy to answer or help them when they asked. It was just the big guy that was unnerving.

The tall German with silver hair was obviously the alpha of the three. Now don't get him, the big guy hasn't really done anything wrong to upset the troops, he was just scary.

Hamish. Was that his name? No, but it did start with an H he thinks. Whatever the big guy's name was, he moved over to the two kids, gently taking the riffle away from Jennette, who was peering into the end of the barrel to try to see inside, Pip hoped that the riffle wasn't loaded that moment he didn't want to get big guy angry if the girl accidently shot herself. It didn't take a blind man to see that if something happen to those kids then big guy would turn on them the instant he had a chance.

"Captain!" he looked up in time to see his second lieutenant racing up to him. "Captain, everything is ready and the sun is about gone. Are you sure we should wait until dark? Shouldn't we attack while we still have the sun on our side?"

"It's Van Helsing's orders. He said tonight is a full moon, the time that they," he gestured with his head to the three wolves, "are at their strongest. To them it won't matter if the vampires are in their element tonight, so will they be."

Schrödinger finally stopped bouncing around and was sitting on the wet snow ground chewing on… is that a rock?

"Yes but…" the lieutenant looked uneasy, "are we sure they will help us. I mean we are putting on lives in their hands."

Hans came over to boy, snapping his fingers in front of face, demanding to give him the rock. At first Schrödinger resisted, shaking his head like the stubborn child that he was but after a minute of the look Hans was giving him he spat in out into Hans's hands, covered in spit.

"Sadly yes." said Pip.

"Do have a little faith Mister Bernadotte."

Both Pip and the lieutenant jumped and turned to see Van Helsing himself standing behind them, along with Walter standing faithfully at his side. In Van Helsing's hands was an old looking box that Pip has never seen before until today when the old man stepped out if his room and rounded Pip and his men. He asked him about it once but Van Helsing didn't answer and steered the conversation to the rescue plan to save Integra. Whatever was in it the old man seemed very possessive of it for he has not put it down yet or let anyone else touch it.

"They may be a little… odd," he glanced at the three wolves, the youngest one was chewing on a rock again and girl was trying to pry it out of his mouth while man was scowling at the boy, "but we need them. They are the only ones that can help us now to save my granddaughter and put the monster down once and for all."

"If you say so, sir." Sighed Pip.

"It's almost time." Walter suddenly announced, looking to the sky.

"Aw," Van Helsing looked up, "So it is. Ready your men Mister Bernadotte, my granddaughter is running out of time."

"With all due respect, sir, how do we know that she hasn't been turn already?" Pip brought up a good question.

But the old man just smiled, but there was no warmth in it, just bitterness. "Trust me, she is still human. If I know the monster as well as I do I know he hasn't bitten her yet. He's waiting."

"Waiting for what?

There was no answer.

(Castle Dracula)

If there was one thing that Integra pride herself in it was that she was no coward, even if right now she wished to shrink back and cry a bit at the center of all her nightmares standing right before her. But instead she stood tall and proud and stared at the Count with a cool head and cold eyes, showing that she was not afraid of him. Never show your fear, that's what her grandfather always told her for if you did then your enemies will use that against you, and over the years Integra has mastered the art of schooling your fears.

Dracula looked quite amuse at Integra's courage before him, rising from his throne, and stepping down the two steps his throne stand upon, slowly approaching the woman. Despite Integra's bravery on the outside, on the inside he could hear her heart beat pick up with each step he took towards her while she just remained rooted to her spot, not wavering a bit of his approach. This just only amused him more.

He stopped only three steps away Integra, red eyes burning into ice cold blue ones.

"Are you afraid." His voice was so smooth that it almost sent shivers down your spine, but not Integra. Not with so much hate and anger towards this monster.

"No." she said firmly, but not cocky. She was anything but cocky, she was realistic about things.

"No?" he repeated, smirking, "Your heartbeat says differently."

"Then my heart doesn't know any better."

He laughed at that.

"Why am I here?" straight to the point, as usual for a Helsing.

He dropped down to a dark chuckle. "Isn't it obvious," he began to circle her, like a hungry shark.

Integra kept her eyes forward, ignoring him as he rounded her. "So, you brought me here to kill me then? Like my father?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it years ago." He stopped in front of her, "And as for your father I didn't kill him. One of my Brides did."

"And that makes it better? Even if his death wasn't by your hand you are still reasonable for creating those harpies in the first place." She spat out.

"How dear you insult my loves like that!"

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that you really don't care for them. Because otherwise you wouldn't have let the other two die so easily."

Instead of looking angry Dracula smiled. "Alright, you got me there."

"Why am I here?" she repeated her question, feeling irritated now. "Now that I know you're not planning on killing me, yet."

"Reasons."

"That's not an answer."

He chuckled. "I found that the old man needed a push, a push to finish this."

She glared at him.

"Van Helsing is getting older as the days go by and I am tired of waiting and watching to see what he will do or try against me. I have lived a long time, my dear Integra, but even I grow weary of this game that has drawn out for far too long."

"So I'm just bait then, to force him to play is hand against you for the last time." She sneered.

He grinned. "That reason and also…" Suddenly, Dracula took two steps toward hers and was only inches away for their noses to touch one another. She sucked in tiny gasp when he raised his hand to her face, ice cold fingers lightly grazing over her warm soft check that slowly traveled to her hair, his fingers running through her long blonde hair.

There was a twinkle of amusement in his eye when he saw the slightest reaction he received from her.

"I had a loving wife once, back when I was still human. I do not remember much of her anymore; I hardly remember her face or even her name now. But I do remember the little things, the mischievous look on her face, the cunning but yet beautiful smile she would give to our enemies and the glow of the setting sun that rested against her hair." He had this distant look on his face before coming back to her. "She died at the hands of my enemies, a spear through her heart as she tumbled over the railing of our castle and fell. Of all the memories of her it is that one that seems the most clear to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Integra whispered.

"Because…" his smiles, his fangs revealed and eyes glowing a faint red, "For so long I have searched for a new Countess. And now… I have found her."

(Castle Dracula)

From one of the tallest towers of the castle, in the window, the last Bride sat on the edge, watching in amusement as the group of men, the Wild Geese if she remembered correctly came charging through the courtyard of the castle. Her amusement grew even more as she watched the ghouls rise from the ground at the approaching fools that were only a couple of yards apart now.

It seems that these fools have not learned their lesson from the last time they visited here when trying to save that young maiden many weeks ago. But she supposes that her Master's enemy was desperate to try to save his granddaughter before she joined the undead with them, just as her Master predicted. And even somehow if they got pass the army of ghouls it will be too late to save the blasted bitch that they abducted.

Sitting up from her spot of the window edge the Bride raised her arms above her head, getting a good stretch, before she stood up and flew down below that will soon become a wonderful massacre.

She basked in the joyful glee of the looks on the foolish mortal men that entered deeper into the courtyard as she landed in the middle of the group of ghouls behind her, and Wild Geese coming at her. A wicked smile was placed upon her face as she stepped towards the approaching humans, deciding which one will die first at her hands. But before she could pick her first victim the human suddenly slowed down to a stop before they could even reach her and the slowly approaching ghouls behind her. Confuse, she raised a single brow as she watch them suddenly part like the Red Sea, making room for someone that was running towards her.

Coming at her at alarming speed was a young maiden with long black curls and emerald eyes that almost see to be glowing a faint yellow color. The girl now left the humans behind her as she continued to make a straight beeline to the Bride, as the said Bride watched the girl with weary eyes.

The Bride had no idea who this girl was and wondered if she was either very brave or very foolish to face her head on when grown men have died at her feet. But before the vampire could decide that, the girl in question took a large leap in the air, glaring down at the vampire, as her body turned from a human girl into a large frightening wolf. Suddenly realizing the Bride's mistake, the werewolf was already upon her.

(Castle Dracula)

A woman's scream in the distant brought Integra back to the real world, stepped away from Dracula's reach as well as his spell.

"Sounds like Van Helsing has arrived." Said Dracula, "And brought the wondering mutts too. Interesting."

"Mutts?" Integra questioned.

"Werewolves my dear." He answered. "Not your normal wild mindless beast but ones that actually have control of their blood beast, a very rare breed."

"My grandfather brought them here?" she still seemed to have trouble grasping this. "B-But… how?"

He shrugged. "Who knows and I do not really care for that matter of fact."

"Really? The fact that werewolves have entered your home, possibly coming to kill you, does not bother you?"

"No."

"So you don't mind the possibility of werewolves coming to devour you then."

"My dear, if werewolves could they would have done so long ago. And besides this is the last stand."

"If this is your last stand tonight why try to turn me then." This was growing hard to follow now.

He chuckled. "I never said whose."

She scowled. "So… you are so confident my grandfather will fail."

"I never said that either."

"Then what are you saying?!"

Dracula was calm as he watched Integra grow frustrated at his small answers and that none of them were straight forward. This little teasing game he was playing with her was oh so fun, watching her beautiful face light up in a nice red shade from the rushing blood to her face out of anger. Just seeing her like this was so alluring, reminding him why he brought her here other than to spite Van Helsing.

"I am saying, my dear, if whatever the outcome may by I just want to have all I need in the end." He answered.

"So you don't know anything then."

"No." he smirked. "But that's what makes it all so thrilling, not knowing what your fate will be."

"If you call this trapped here with you and surrounded by monsters, and some on their way here to kill us, it's not my idea of thrilling exactly."

He chuckled. "Well, as we wait for our awaiting fate my dear," he offered her his hand. "Shall we dance?"

(Castle Dracula)

Like her sister, the last Bride went down without much of an effort for Jennette. One single bite was what did the vampire in, of course when you bite anyone's head off that would usually do it. But once the last Bride was out of the way it was easy for the three werewolves to tear through more than half of the army of ghouls while the rest the Wild Geese faced off the rest.

Now that a large number of ghouls were taken down, Hans and his pups moved inside the castle, after Van Helsing who quickly made it through the battle, unnoticed, and inside the castle. Hans knew the old human could take care of himself, he made it perfectly clear to the German that didn't need assistance when it came to facing down Dracula, but still Hans would still feel a lot better if he was there just in case something happened if Van Helsing needed them.

The castle was very old; no doubt about it, filled with old and forgotten spells of the past and of death and decay of the new residences here. It was a bit overwhelming at first, for their sensitive noses, but they ignored them as they do with all overwhelming scents and marched on through. Because all the overwhelming smells of the castle Hans almost lost track of Van Helsing's scent a few times as the scent of death kept overpowering it. The alpha wolf growled quietly in frustration at this fact and that he can't keep track of one human in this huge place.

Schrödinger and Jennette stayed close to Hans as they entered deeper into the castle, eyeing each shadow around them as if something was just waiting to jump out at them. There weren't any more of the Brides left and all the ghouls were outside so there shouldn't be anyone else in this place, other than Dracula, they reasoned. But the pups couldn't help but feel as if they were almost being watched.

Despite the danger of being in enemy territory, and the feeling they may not be alone, Schrödinger couldn't resist the urge to explore. It was curiosity of the wolf pup in him that was threatening to surface and give into the new surroundings he was in and the need to explore and discover. But now was not the time for he needed to stay close to Hans and Jennette until they were sure this place was safe and there were no more vampires around. At least until they were sure Dracula was dead. Jennette had to pull him back a few times whenever she notice him wondering a little too far from her or Hans, giving him a look to remind him to stay close. But by the sixth time he strayed from their pack a bit she didn't notice.

He didn't leave the room, they were in a large room that the ceiling above them went on forever as if was covered in complete darkness, but just far enough where he wasn't too far and yet too far to be away from the pack.

There was a large old painting of the former lord of this castle that hanged on its last hinge that caught Schrödinger's attention, the colors faded and the picture it's self with a tears here and there. There wasn't anything really special about it; he just found it kind of cool looking with all the damage it's received over the years of the harsh elements. Gazing a little higher up the picture, that's when he noticed a piece of dusty cobweb slowly floating down in front of the picture. His ears suddenly perked forward at this and instantly looking up to the rafters to see red glowing eyes glaring down at him. He only had a split second to jump out of the way as an unknown vampire dropped down and crash landing where Schrödinger was standing only a second ago.

Schrödinger quickly scrambled to Jennette, who was the closest, and hid behind her as he peered at new vampire around. Jennette was a little startled, and confused, at this sudden events that she didn't notice Schrödinger scrabbling behind her until she spot the vampire and got into defensive position, ready to strike and kill.

Even hiding behind his older sister, Schrödinger readied himself to attack in case he needed to fend for himself if Jennette couldn't.

Both pups were ready to fight and kill.

Hans wasn't.

The vampire before them was small, female actually. With short but somewhat mess blonde hair with long bangs that hid parts of her once blue eyes that were now a bright glowing ruby red, growling like a wild animal.

Seras glared angrily at the three intruders, hissing as she stepped forward with her fangs bared.

Jennette was ready to make the first move to attack the vampire but was halted by Hans's hand held up in front of her. The Scott looked at the hand in confusion before looking up to Hans for explanation, along with Schrödinger who was equally confused too. But the man paid no attention to either, or even noticed their looks, as his attention was only on Seras herself.

Instead of attacking, Hans slowly approached Seras, without startling her, hoping that he might be able to reach out to the woman he knews buried under the monster. But apparently the first three steps form him was enough to send Seras in a frenzy and lung right at the silver haired werewolf.

(Castle Dracula)

Her body seemed to refuse to obey.

Every step she took was a losing struggle as her feet kept disobeying her as she danced the waltz with Dracula.

They were chest to chest, one hand holding the other while his free hand rested against her side while hers gently place on his shoulder as they twirled around the dark room. Even without any music Integra had no problem keeping up with the vampire for her feet knew the steps of the dance by heart, even though she was fighting to make her feet stop dancing the steps.

She put all her effort and concentrated into stopping her body, something to keep her attention off the fact that Dracula was so close to her and her neck.

"Listen, can you hear the music dancing in the air." He whispered.

She looked to him without looking him in the eyes, for if she did she knew she would really be locked in his spell, "What music? I hear nothing."

He chuckled, "Come now, of course you do, my dear Integra. The cries and screams of the humans that come for you that are facing my army of ghouls. Ahh… it is a wonderful sound to the ears, such music."

She didn't really notice up until now when he mention it, to focus on her own distress and breaking the spell she was under, but now she opened her ears up she could make out the faint gruesome sound like Dracula said.

"Such the most beautiful sound to complement a beautiful woman." He purred in her ear.

She did her best to fight off the disgust that threaten to vibrate through her body; she refused to let him have the pleasure of how his words are effecting her.

She put on her brave face, as well as her best voice. "It's hardly my tune if you ask me."

He threw his head back and laughed at her answer. "Oh, I figured it would. So tell me," he spin her out and then brought her back into his chest, "what is your tune exactly."

She let out a small grunt when she hit his chest. "One that isn't of human screams."

He smirked. "I have a feeling in the next few hours you will feel differently about it."

Integra gave him her best glare.

But of course he just again laughed and dipped her low while burring his face in her long neck. Feeling his cold pointed nose, and his cool lips, touching her skin, she froze stiff as a bored at this sudden contact, all the while her heart picking up speed. Which just only cause him to smirk more in satisfaction at this.

"Your pulse has picked up." He murmured in her neck.

Not trust her voice she remained silent and unmoving, fearing that slight move on her part will cause him to finally bite her.

"I can hear the blood rushing through your vanes." He nuzzled her pulse vane before slowly bring her back with him, standing up straight once more.

"Is that so?" God! She was so proud of herself at that moment that her voice didn't break.

There steps slowed now, a grin still on his face, his hands tighten on her. "Are you afraid?" he whispered to her ear.

She gulped, forcing to keep the brave façade up as she answered. "No."

Suddenly her body was pulled tighter to him, no chances of her breaking free from his hold. Even without seeing it, she knew he was grinning like the devil as he dipped closer to her neck, and whispered, "You should be."

The world seem to slow down at that moment, painfully slow, to Integra as realized that this was it, her life and everything she knew came to an end. Feeling the cool breath on her skin, Integra screwed her eyes shut and prayed to God to make it quick and painless as Dracula opened his jaws wide ready to sink his fangs into her flesh.

Only when he did open his jaws a scream of pain erupted from his mouth as he suddenly keeled over Integra and fell to the ground, staining her grown with his blood.

It took the human woman a moment to gather what had just happened a minute ago and that the blood on her wasn't hers. Staring down at the blood stains, and Dracula gasping for breath on the ground beside her, she slowly looked up to see none other than her grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing, who had plunged a wooden stake into Dracula's heart from the back.

Abraham panted heavily as he watched the vampire wither on the ground in pain, still holding the old box close to his chest, as he turned to look at Integra, who looked almost pale as a ghost.

"Are you alright, Integra?" he asked.

Still having trouble for her mind to catch-up to reality it took Van Helsing a second time to ask again before she replied with a shaky nod, quickly moving away from Dracula and into Van Helsing's waiting arms. After their quick reunion, and Van Helsing quickly checking Integra over, their attention turned back to the still living vampire on ground, blood starting to pool around him. Glaring down at the monster, Van Helsing moved around Dracula, stepping closer, until he was facing the grasping vampire with a cold expression.

Still grasping for breath, Dracula weakly looked up to the human that strike him down with a weak bloody smile. "So…" he said weakly, "you… have finally bested… me… at last."

"It would seem so." Van Helsing answered.

The vampire chuckled weakly. "Then do it… Finish me off… you've won."

"No."

That caught the vampire by surprise. "No?" he almost growled.

"Do you really think it would be that easy? That this would make up for all the evil that you have committed when you were both alive and dead? When you killed my only son? And almost turned my granddaughter into a monster like you? No. Your death will barely make up for have the evil deeds you have done, the rest you will have to work for. Interga." He called for her to come forward, she obeyed.

Stepping up to her grandfather's side, Van Helsing handed her the wooden box and opened the lid.

"W-What…. Is… that?" Dracula asked weakly, eyeing the box with uneasiness.

"This," he answered without looking at Dracula, "will see to that you will make up for what you have done."

(Castle Dracula)

Jennette and Schrödinger stood in the farthest corner of the room they were in, somewhat hiding behind an old rotting table that was once beautiful, as they watched Hans fend off the wild blonde vampire.

It was a strange sighting for them to see, their Papa, one of the most powerful werewolves in this land, was letting a low level weak vampire get the upper hand on him while he did nothing while in reality he could squish her like a bug. The other strange thing was that he was also trying to be gentle with the vampire, something that they've never seen from their Papa with a vampire, as if was trying not to hurt it with a sad face that he has worn since the vampire showed up.

Watching Hans's movements the two pups have quickly concluded that their Papa knows this vampire, and quite well. Don't ask how they know but if their Papa was acting like this, showing mercy to a vampire, even one he knows, then there was something deep between them. And seeing the pain expression on his face it was very deep, and that's what was hurting him.

Seeing the older werewolf in any form of pain saddened both Jennette and Schrödinger that they wanted to do something to stop the hurt for him. But what could they do? It was obvious that their Papa was avoiding the idea of harming her in anyway so they couldn't kill her for him, and if they helped they would only be in the way. So the only thing they could do was just stand back and watched the fight.

The pain that Hans was feeling was unbearable. He couldn't believe his eyes at first as he saw what had happen to Seras, who has become a victim of Dracula and now one of his lowly bloodsuckers to do his bidding. It was a terrible fate for such a sweet and kind hearted soul like Seras.

When he left her back in her village, the night that the village turned against them and killed the other werewolf, he did it to protect her from him. He was a monster that only attracted danger from other monsters and humans, a life that wasn't even called a life. There was no way he could have taken her with him back then; she would have died if he did. But apparently fate had other ideas for them it seems for now here he was fighting her as a newly turned vampire with no idea of how to save her other than to kill her. The thought of killing her almost brought tears in his eyes for he wasn't sure he could bring himself to do that to her, even if it was to help her.

He didn't know what to do anymore and wasn't sure if he can continue to dance this dance of theirs without the other getting hurt. He had to do something soon but wasn't sure what to do.

Luckily that decision was quickly taken out of his hands.

In the mid of an attack Seras froze stiff as her eyes widen for a moment with a faint glow in them, looking hazed over almost. The glow quickly dead as quickly as it came for her eyes dropped and her body slumped forward, falling right into Hans's arms as he caught her, cradling her against his body. Lost at what happen, he checked over Seras's form to be sure if she was alright, other than being a vampire now. But Hans found nothing or why she collapse like that when it seem like she was ready to tear his heart out.

The only conclusion he could think for this is that Dracula is defeated by Van Helsing.

**One more left eyes, can you take it?**

**Please review!**


	7. Part 6

**I can't believe is this it! The last chapter! It's making me so sad thinking about it but also a large heavy weight lifted off my chest too.**

**Thank you everyone for being such great readers and taking the news of my leaving so well. But I'm happy to tell all of you that I do have one last project planned that will be my Farewell piece to everyone. Plus I was already planning on doing it before I quit Fanficion, but it's only going to be a few chapters like this story, five or six chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story so much and I know you guys... well... let's just just say you guys went see this coming at the end of the story. *Evil cackle***

**Thank you agian everyone and I love you all! **

Part 6

Dracula's coffin was placed down deep in the basement of the Main House of village, where daylight, or any kind of light, couldn't reach it. Van Helsing watched his men set the coffin perfectly center in the painted red circle, with strange markings and designs on it that no one but Van Helsing knew what they meant, as the heavy coffin gave a small groan of protest but nothing else as it set in place. Satisfied with everything, Van Helsing and his four men left the basement, sealing the door shut tight so no one could enter or anything to get out, and prepared for the next step later on in the ritual.

But for now, he returned to his room, sending the men off, as he felt a dizzy spell coming on. Reaching the top of the stairs he made a small detour to his room as he stopped by another room, Integra's room. With a light knock on the door, entering without permission, and stepped into his granddaughter's room to find her sitting beside the window in her reading chair, book lying forgotten in her lap, as she stared out of it. Hearing her door open, she turned her head towards it to see Abraham.

"Integra." He greeted her, strolling over to take a set in the vacant chair across from hers. "How are you doing my dear?"

"Fine," she hesitated at first, "I suppose."

He studied her, taken in her answer and the slight hesitation, before he spoke again. "Integra…"

"You don't need to say it." She stopped him. "I know and I'm fine."

"I don't think you are fine."

She gave him a look that was a cross between a glare and a stink face, a look she always gave to people since she was a child when she wasn't getting her way.

"What you went through with the monster is understandable, and I don't want you to be afraid of him any longer."

"I'm not afraid of him." She growled but it was only a front she was putting up.

Van Helsing's face was hard and firm but after staring at Integra's face, for a while, did his expression soften. "Integra, you are a strong brave woman with a bright future before you that you don't need an old foolish man like me to pull you down."

"You are not pulling me down, grandfather." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "You actually pushed me into becoming that strong brave woman that I am today."

He smiled at her words, grasping her hand tighter in his. "You will have to take up the burden that I placed on this family when I pass on. I cannot always be around to contain the monster, which now sleeps in the basement of this house."

Her hand tightens for a moment in his.

"Do not be afraid Integra, you must never show fear or doubt before the beast." He warned her. "You must control him with your will and heart, and show him who is the master and who is the servant. I am counting on you to do this for me if I cannot, do you understand Integra?"

She nodded silently, eyes on their clasps hands.

He smiled, standing up and leaned forward to planted a kiss on her forehead that caused her to crack a tiny smile.

(Castle Dracula)

The next night, Van Helsing slept peacefully in his bed, lying on his back with is hands folded neatly over his stomach and a book he was reading. His room was dark, save for the streams of moonlight that would slip in from the windows when the clouds rolled by.

Once the clouds moved they allowed a bright beam from the moon to enter the room, reaching almost every corner of the room, except for darkest shadows that dwell in the deepest corner where a pair of blood red eyes appeared

Van Helsing stirred slightly in his sleep, slowly waking up, as he opened heavy eye lids and saw the ceiling above him. Blinking a few times, Van Helsing sighed, pushing himself up against the pillows and laid his back against the large pillows and looked to the shadows.

"You have awakened sooner than I have expected. But I'm not surprise." He said to the shadows.

There was no sound, not even the faint of an amused chuckle he half expected, as a tall dark form gilded out of the shadows with grace and reached his bed side.

"Do not underestimate me for a lowly leech, I am on a higher level than any vampire could ever dream to reach." There was no bite or anger in his voice, just bleak and empty of emotion that only cause Abraham to raise a curious eyebrow in this new behavior.

"Of course, don't take it the wrong way, I was just stating the fact that the ritual takes time to prepare and to complete." He sighed, "But you are correct. You are no ordinary vampire, Count."

Dracula made no comment, simply taking in the weak form of the man that has bested him. Him, Vlad the Impaler, the slayer of men, the monster that lurks in the shadows of your worst nightmares, defeated by a simple human, a human that was growing weaker rapidly.

"You're dying." Dracula stated, sounding neither please or sad by this fact.

Van Helsing let out a small faint amused sound that faintly sounded like a chuckle, "I have been for quite some time now. I thought you knew that by now."

The vampire snorted. "Of course I did. I make it a habit of knowing my enemies well."

"A wise tactic."

Silence fell over them for a moment until Dracula broke it.

"You know," he raised his hand to look at the new blood red seal, the same seal that his coffin sat in the center in the basement, engraved on the back of his hand, "deep down I always knew that I would fall before a human's hand, never another monster's."

"That so?" Van Helsing said curiously.

The vampire nodded. "Monsters, like myself, have no humanity left in them. It doesn't take a monster to truly kill another monster, but a pure man that has not lost his humanity."

"Where you hoping that I was that man that would finally slay you?"

The Count did not answer.

"I know your history well, Dracula. I know that you are very old and have been around for a very long time. You're life has not been… unfortunate, both when you were alive and dead." He looked to the monster, straight in the eye, "I can see now that you are a miserable creature Dracula, with no goal or reason to continue on with your pathetic existence. The only desire you have left is to drink from your victims until the day you waited for a man that is strong, brave, and human as possible that would kill you and put you out of your misery… You waited for me, didn't you?

"That's why you never allowed my family and I to leave this village, why you killed my son, just to give me a reason to stay and kill you to avenge his death. If you wished for death at my hand so badly you could have just came to me and stood where you stand as I plugged a stake through your black heart. No… that's not the death you want. You want a death where you died by the hands of your enemies after a great battle where gave it all you had, the same death when you died the first time."

"And yet you allow me to live, after knowing all of this about me." said Dracula, "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you not kill me when you were supposed too!?" His eyes glowed an angry red, fags bared, as he glared down at Van Helsing like the monster he was. But Van Helsing was unnerved by this.

"You don't understand, do you?" Abraham sighed.

"Understand what?" he growled out.

Van Helsing sighed once more, pushing himself up against the pillows, siting straighter again. "I understand how much suffering you have faced over the years, Count. But do you really think that you deserve the death you wish for from the sins you made? No, death is too easy, not for what you have done."

"I see…" Dracula chuckled faintly, no humor in it, "This is my punishment, isn't it."

"Yes." The human confirmed, "As much as many people in this world seek for your end, I on the other hand only see for the sins for you to correct."

"And you want me to kill others of my kind on your order to make up those sins?"

Van Helsing nodded.

"And how do you plan on doing that when you die from your disease? I know that my soul is bound to you by this oath you placed upon me. What happens then?"

"Then you will serve under Integra's order." The Count seemed surprise by that, making Van Helsing smirk in amusement. "Unless you have further complaints of serving her after my passing, then I'm all ears."

(Castle Dracula)

Seras moaned, shifting where she lay, catching the attention of the other in her room. Hearing her stir, Hans was instantly at her side, sitting back in his chair at her bed side and took her small pale cold hand in his large warm one. She weakly responded at this, curing her fingers around his hand and gave it a small squeeze, which in reality was quite strong for a human but what she was now it was considered weak. Moaning again, she rolled her head to face him and slowly open her eyes.

Everything was fuzzy and bright when she opened them, closing them for a second before trying to open them once more. She was still weak, and incredibly tired, for she barely have the energy to even stay awake when she just woke up, but she needed to know where she was and what's happening. With all her focus, the blonde woman forced herself to open her eyes and remain conscious for at least a minute or two. But it turned out to be a much more difficult task then she thuoght for her eye lids felt so heavy that it was struggle to keep them open but she manage. Things were still blurry and fuzzy to her, giant blob like shapes that were starting to take form but didn't while different shades of color and shadows seem to blend together.

Someone was above her, she notice, the same person that must be holding her hand and hovering near her. She didn't know why but somehow the person seemed familiar to her even if his face was still unclear to her, but whoever this familiar stranger was she knew she felt save with this person and could trust him. The person above her shifted for a moment, adjusted in his seat perhaps, as she suddenly felt gentle warm finger tips brush through her hair while their thumb massaged her temples, causing her to groan in pleasure. Whoever this man was, somehow she knew he was male from the masculine smell of him, treated her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him, the way he caressed and held her. She leaned into the touch making a strange sound that was a cross between a moan and a purr. His touches felt so nice that she almost wanted to close her eyes to savor this feeling and mayne take a little… no! If she drifted off even the littlest bit she doubted she would be able to wake up again with him still here.

Focusing once more on the man above her, her sight slowly began to clear as the fuzziness faded away and the blurs started to take more shape. Colors started to come in clearer as forms became sharper. She started to make out the man's face, his hair color coming in better now, as she took in his features. His hair was slightly long, and shaggy almost, as it was an odd color as if was almost white, a dirty white perhaps. His high cheekbones and nose became clearer, as well as his strong jaw. Looking at him better, that nagging feeling of familiarity of this man came back to her. But who was he?

Blink once, twice, the haziness was finally gone as she could finally take everything in clearly. She was back in her room in the village and hovering above her was indeed a man, but not just any man, it was Hans!

"Hans...?" she reached out for him weakly with her other heand, placing her cold hand on his warm cheek to be sure that he was real and not her imagining him.

He smiled down at her, placing his hand over hers, running his thumb under her wrist and over her pulse. _"Ja…"_

She smiled, hearing his voice echo in her head.

His smile grew as hers did. _"Rest Seras, sleep."_

Sleep sound really good to her, it really did. But she feared if she closed her eyes and did fall asleep, that when she woke up that Hans wouldn't be there.

Sensing her trouble thoughts, Hans gave her hand a gentle squeeze and a soft kiss on her knuckles. _"I vill be here vhen you awake. Now sleep."_

She stared at him for the longest time until finally she could not keep her eyes open any longer and sunk in another deep sleep, still clenching Hans's hand for dear life. He smiled down at her brushing her hair out of her face as he kept his own grip on her hand, watching her peaceful sleeping face.

The werewolf would have stayed at her side all day if he could but alas he couldn't, he had two pups that he needed to care for and needed him at the moment, know what kind of trouble they could get into. Another reason why he had to leave Seras in the first place back in her village those months ago.

There was a knock at the door, causing Hans to briefly look up before looking back to Seras, as it opened. Jennette stepped in, closing the door gentle behind her, as she strolled over to the bed and stood by Hans.

"How is she doing, Papa?" She asked.

He sighed. _"She just voke up a moment ago but quickly fell back to sleep. She is still veak und needs lots of rest."_

She nodded. "That's good tae hear. What about ye?"

He peered up at her. _"Vhat about me?"_

"Have ye got any shut eye since wea got back."

His silence was more than enough to tell her what she needed to know.

With a frown on her face, and hands on her hips, Jennette scowled down at the older werewolf. "Ye mean tae tell me you haven't gotten any sleep all this time since wea returned from Dracula's Castle?"

"_I am fine, you und the boy are ze ones zat need more rest zen I do."_

"Me and the lad are fine, we're fully energized now." She flexed her arms with a grin to prove it. "Besides, I know the lad rested well for he slept longer than I did, 14 hours straight."

Hans smiled at hearing that.

"Papa ye need yer to rest, ye must be exhausted from fighting her off," she nodded towards Seras, "without trying tae hurt or kill her."

It was true. Trying to be sure that he didn't cause any psychical harm to the blonde woman while making sure that he wasn't harm himself by the newly turn vampire wasn't that simple. Sure it sounded easy at the time but actually doing it proved to be more difficult then he thought. Especially while suppressing his instincts of attacking the vampire and ripping her head off.

"Why don't ye get some rest, I'll watch the lassie for ye." She offered.

At first he wasn't so sure, even though it was very tempting. He wasn't quite ready to leave Seras's side not after they finally reunited with each other. But his body was starting to scream at him for rest since he hasn't slept in the last 48 hours.

Looking to Seras's peaceful sleeping face, he let out a silent sigh and slowly rose from his seat, gently pulling his hand out of Seras's. He popped his back as he stood, before stepping away from the bed and stood in front of his eldest pup at the foot of the bed. With a smile on his face he ruffled her long black curled locks before walling past her to the door.

Jennette moved to sit in Hans's empty seat before she suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Before I forget, Mr. Dornez said that ae letter addressed tae ye that arrived today. He said there was nae return address on it or any clue tae who delivered it, but he lifted it for ye in our guest quarters."

A letter, for him?

He raised an eyebrow at this news but didn't ask Jennette anymore on the manor since the girl already gave him all the information she knew.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he headed straight for their guest quarters to get some much needed rest as well as to see this so called letter 'addressed' to him. How could he receive a letter? He doesn't even have an address and no one even knows he's here. The only people that would even bother to send him a letter were some of the pack leaders back in Lupa Vale. And if they did send a massage they won't have known he was here, everyone in the valley was too afraid to come near Dracula's territory and there was no way of knowing if he was he in the valley or not.

Reaching their quarters, the fireplace was lit but there was on one inside. Schrödinger must be off pestering the servants here or the kid with glasses, at least the pup wasn't here so he could actually get some sleep. He loves his pups very much and would protect and do anything for them but sometimes he needed some me time.

Hans quickly spotted the mysterious letter to him on the table by the fire. Grabbing a letter opener, he opened the envelope carefully, without tearing the envelope to bad, and pulled out the letter inside. Grabbing the letter, another letter fell out of the envelope and landed silently at the front of Hans's feet without a sound. Kneeling down, Hans grabbed the fallen letter and started to unfold it as he forgot the other letter in his hand for the moment.

Unfolding the letter, Hans froze in place as he stared in horror at the paper in his hands.

(Castle Dracula)

When Seras awoke again she heard voices, ones that weren't inside her head this time, at least she was sure they weren't in her head. She couldn't make out what they were saying but was aware that there were of three, two males and one female. Opening her eyes weakly everything was still a little fuzzy and blurry for a moment but even through the haze she could make out three beings hovering over her, owners of the voices she guessed. Waking up more, Seras became more aware of her surroundings and started to make out the words above her.

"-after that attacked I'm surprise she's not as bruised up as I thought she would be."

"Probably that's because she's not human anymore, lad."

"True."

"I better go inform Miss. Helsing that she's awake now, they wanted me to let them know as soon as she was awake."

"Kay, and please bring up sae water while you're at it."

"I got it." The sound of a door opening and closing followed.

"Papa vill be happy to know she's awake."

"Aye but he said she already awake with him there sae we'll see if she actually stays awake."

"Should I go inform him?"

"Nah, let him sleep ae little longer, Papa needs it."

"Ja."

A groan from Seras's pulled the attention of two voices in the room to her, as she fought off the sudden wave of nausea that came and went.

Above her were was a boy and a girl, just as she thought, looking down at her with curious expression and warm happiness in their eyes. She didn't recognize them as part of the staff here in the Main House or villagers here. And if she did know them somehow, even for a brief moment, she would have easily recognized their accents for they weren't British or Romanian.

The girl with the long black hair and small brown highlights spoke with a heavy Scottish accent while the blonde twelve year old boy (with dog ears?) spoke with a clear German accent.

Both children stared down at her with smiles they watched her come to.

Now fully awake, the blonde woman slowly sat up, with the help of the black haired girl, as she gathered her bearings. She was indeed back in her room, like she thought, in the Main House, wearing her night gown, and in the presence of two children that she does not know.

"How are ye feeling?" the black haired girl asked.

Seras held her head, feeling a little heavy but not bad. "Alright I suppose, just exhausted."

"Not surprising," the boy sat at the end of her bed, legs cross, with a grin on his face, "you did haff a wild night ze other night."

"What?" she looked to him, confuse.

The girl beside her waved her hand at him. "Ignore him for now. Just take it easy if ye still don't feel well."

"No, no I'm fine. Just like I said I'm just a little exhausted is all."

The girl nodded, still smiling. "That's good tae hear. Papa will be happy tae know."

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you two?" Seras asked.

The girl blushed faintly. "I'm sorry, my name is Jennette."

"Und I'm Schrödinger!" he crawled closer to Jennette on the bed, also getting better acquainted with Seras.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, I'm-"

"Seras Victoria." Jennette cut her off. "Wea already know whae ye are."

"Ja. Papa told us all about you." Schrödinger grin mischievously, moving his brows up and down.

But the blonde woman was at a bit of a lost. "Your Papa told you about me? Who's your Papa?"

"Ye know him." said Jennette.

"Ja, he said he's saved you more zan once already."

"His name is Hans." The Scott explained when she noticed that Seras wasn't following.

Hearing that name, everything around Seras came to a screeching halt as both her body and mind froze in shock.

It wasn't a dream; he really was here holding her hand when she woke up earlier. He was really at her side, watching over her with warm loving eyes. She thought she was still dreaming then, feeling very weak and exhausted at that time, and didn't really think much about it other than the fact she didn't want him to leave even if he was real or not. But if that was really him where was he now?

"I need to see him." She whispered.

It was Jennette answered with a frown. "Sorry lassie but wea can't dae that yet."

"Why not?"

"There is something that ye need tae know first." Jennette tried to explain, "I'm afraid ye are nae longer… yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Let's wait for Miss. Helsing tae arrive, she'll explain it tae ye better then wea could. And after ye talk tae her we'll take ye tae Papa." Jennette smiled, not at all phase of the slightly angry look she was getting from the older woman.

Seras didn't want to wait for Integra; she wanted to see Hans now! She's been searching for him for so long and now that they were in the same village, the same build, and no less than thirty feet away from each other she didn't want to wait any linger then she had to. But as impatient as she was she waited for Integra like they asked to speak to her about whatever it is that they wouldn't or couldn't tell her about.

Sighing in frustration, the blonde woman leaned back against her pillows, looking out the dark gray clouded sky, feeling also as gloomy as it looked out there. Pouting, she looked back to the kids and studied both of them. Hearing how they keep referring Hans as their 'Papa', she figured that they must be important to the silver hair man.

"So… what is your relationship with Hans? I mean you two keep calling him Papa, is he your father?" Now that she thought about the time she spent with Hans, in her old village, he never once mentioned anything about his family, let alone about having any kids. Although now that she thought about it a little more it sort of explained why he tried to leave her and the village in the first place, he was trying to get back to these two.

"Oh, wea aren't related by blood." Jennette explained.

"Ja, ve just share ze same sire is all." Schrödinger added.

Seras didn't follow. "Isn't that still the same thing."

"Nein." The boy answered.

"Ye see, even if both terms mean the same thing tae humans they don't mean the same in our world." Jennette continued to explain. "Sires are what wea call the ones that convert us by biting us, and that wea are nae way related by blood."

"Converted?" the blonde woman muttered. "So… you two are also werewolves, like Hans."

"Aye," Jennette nodded with a grin, "that wea are."

"I see…"

"You don't seem surprise by zis, or scared." Schrödinger pointed out curiously.

"Oh, well that's because I already knew Hans was a werewolf before and I had a small hunch that so were you two. I guess you two were the reason he had to leave…"

"Us?" Scott seemed curious by this.

Seras nodded. "He stayed in my village for a while and we got to know each-"

The door to her room suddenly open, without warning, startling the three people inside as they look to the door to see that it was just Jason, back with both Integra and Pip. Immediately, of their arrival, Jennette and Schrödinger stood up from Seras's side and backed away to allow Integra and Pip to take their place. Seeing three familiar faces brought a smile to her face and relief to her heart, not feeling alone as she was before and scared, even though Jennette and Schrodinger have been nothing but nice to her.

"Pip!" she smiled brightly as the one eyed man.

"How are you doing, Seras?" he kneeled beside her bed. "You had us all worried yesterday."

"I'm fine, really." She insisted, "Why does everyone keep asking me as if I'm not okay."

There was a silence in the room as everyone, but Seras, looked to one another as if they knew something that Seras didn't. It was starting to both scare her and piss her off.

It was Integra that spoke up first, stepping forward. "Seras, what do you remember last?"

The younger woman blinked, taken back at her question, but thought about it none the less. "Well… not much really. Just that I was really ill and burning up."

"Anything else?"

She thought a little harder. "I remember… I remember hearing a voice, I think. It was hard to make out the words but I did know it was calling me, calling out my name…" a small shiver ran up her back as she relived her dreams. Even if it was just a dream, a very strange dream, it gave her the creeps, "and after that nothing else, just waking up to find myself back in my room with all of you here. It was a very strange dream."

There was that strange look they were sharing again.

"Seras…" Integra hesitated, "that wasn't a dream."

"Huh?"

Pip rubbed the back of his head. "There is no easy way to put this, Mig. But yesterday you kidnapped Miss. Helsing, took her to the enemy, fought the wolves, and almost killed them."

"There is no easy way to say this, Seras." said Integra, "So I'll get straight to it. You're a vampire now."

Dead silence filled the air for no one, not even the world outside, made the slightest noise. It was so eerily quiet that you could drop a pin and the sound of it could echo thought out the room.

Seras stared at the older woman, eyes widen in disbelief, as she tried to process the information.

"What?" she finally asked in a high squeaky voice.

"You're a blood sucker now." Schrödinger said with a smile, earning a small whack in the back of his head by Jennette.

But she didn't hear him, to focus on Integra with her jaw hanging open and her fist clenching the sheets. Everything was just crashing down on her; she couldn't breathe, it was all happening to fast, there was no way she was a vampire.

Without a word, Seras suddenly throw the sheets off and moved out of her bed and headed straight for the door, passing both Jason and Pip.

"Mignonette!" Pip called out to her.

She burst out into the hall, frantically looking up and down the place until she darted down to the left side. With her new senses she heard the footsteps in her room stomping out into the hall, five heartbeats echoing in her ears, just the steps that followed the beat of their hearts.

"Seras!" Integra called from behind her.

She ignored her and the others, to focus on finding the only one that could possibly give her comfort that would understand her, and help her. She needed Hans to be her rock right now. But the question is where was he?

Reaching the top of the stairs was when Seras picked up a faint scent that she has smelled before, back in her village. It almost smelled like Hans! She recognized that smell anywhere! Back when they use to spend time together in her old village, being so close to him all the time, he smelled of pine, dirt, and small hint of iron (which she discovered was probably blood) when he ssat next to him or when he held her in his arms. To be able to pick that scent up all of a sudden freaked her out a bit, more than she was already, but that didn't stop her from quickly following that scent all the way on the other side of the Main House. The scent finally stopped at the end of another hall, in front of the third door on the left side, and swung it open without a second thought and entered inside.

But when she stepped inside one of the many guest quarters she found it was dark and empty. She blinked in confusion for she was sure that Hans was in here for the scent was very strong in here but it looked as if no one lived in here. The only hint that this room was recently used was the small soft glowing ember in the fireplace. The foot steps behind her grew louder as they entered the guest room behind her.

Jennette and Schrödinger stepped further into the room, passing Seras, as they looked around, confused.

"Papa?" Jennette called out to Hans.

There was no answer.

Schrödinger moved towards the two beds and two dressers in the room, searching through the one that was Hans. But when he looked through it he found that what little possession that Hans's had was gone.

The two pups continued to search the room but found nothing of Hans.

"He's gone." Jennette announced, looking very upset.

"No!" Seras all but shrieked. "He can't be, he was here, I saw him! He promised… he promised…"

She sank to the floor, a hand over her mouth, as tears flowed down her cheeks. But they weren't human tears but tears of blood. And if she wasn't being hysterical enough as it was she was sure to blow her top when she saw her red stained cheeks.

Pip and Jason moved to each of Seras's side while Integra moved a little closer to her but not enough to comfort her like the men. The Scott flinched at the sight of the new vampire's fresh tears as she cried over the fact that Hans wasn't here like he promised her. The feeling was mutual to Jennette as she started to feel frantic herself at the fact her Papa was suddenly gone without a word too her or her brother.

While everyone was having their own panic attack, melt down, or stressing out, Schrödinger looked to the fire, moving the ashes and burnt pieces around with it. The reason so is to see how long this log has been burning and when it was the last time he saw a new log thrown on the fire. From the looks of it, and the small pile of logs beside the fireplace, this was the same long he thrown in about four or three and half hours ago before he ran off to bug the hell out of Jason, as Hans and Jennette attended to Seras. So in other words this fire hasn't been attended in a long time and if their Papa did come in here he would have thrown another log on the fire before he napped.

He's been gone for at least two hours the most.

Poking about, Schrödinger then spotted something up against the brick wall, hidden under a few ashes and away from the fire. Placing the poker to the side for now and grabbed the large fire claps and reached in with them. Gently grabbing, avoiding the glowing embers, Schrödinger pulled it out of the fireplace and set it down on the stone part of the fireplace that he was kneeling on, and put down the claps and picked it up with his hands.

What it was a piece of paper with most of its edges burnt off that more than half of it was burned away. In was blank at first but when he flipped it over on the other side it showed a picture.

"What'cha got their lad?" Jennette suddenly asked him from behind, startling him.

He looked up to his sister, to see her standing over him, before he handed the paper in his hand without getting a good look at first. Jennette raised an eyebrow at his offering but took the paper none the less and looked at it as Schrödinger jumped to his feet and stood beside her to finally look at it.

There wasn't much to look at for it was dirty and covered in shadows, not to mention with a few burn marks that mange not to burn through the paper completely like its edges. The picture from what they could tell was a poster almost with a large name printed across it that both of them had difficulty to read.

Staring at the name and poster, a flash of pain pierced through Schrödinger's head, making him wince at it, cradling his head with one hand. Soon another hit him as another and another, making him stubble back and groaning in pain. He thinks he hears Jennette calling his name but he doesn't hear it through the pain as images suddenly flashed in his mind, voices calling his name and horrible laugher echoing in his skull.

"Schrödinger!" Jennette rushed to the boy's side, catching him before he hit the floor. She slowly lowered him down to the floor, cradling his unconscious body in her lap.

Seras watched in surprise at the fainting boy for she forgot her own troubles at the moment and moved over to Hans's pups, with Integra, Pip, and Jason.

"What happened?" Jason was the one to ask.

"I-I don't." the girl's voice was shaky. "One moment wea were looking at something he found in the fire and the next thing I knew he was crying in pain and then fainted."

"What were you looking at?" Integra asked.

She pointed to the forgotten burnt paper on the floor.

Spotting it, Integra walked over and scooped up the paper to take a look at it herself.

At that moment, Walter's head poked into the room, looking around until he spotted Integra. "There you are Integra." He stepped in. "I have some troubling news for you."

"It will have to wait Walter, I'm having a few crises here on my hands at the moment and I can't deal with anymore right now." said Integra.

Walter frowned. "You don't understand Integra, this is very important and you need to know."

She growled. "I said I can't deal with it right now! Go to talk to my grandfather if it's that important."

"This is about your grandfather…"

Silence fell over the room, all eyes turned to Walter, as well as Integra's.

"There is no easy way to tell you this…" he's face was grim, the saddest express that Integra has ever seen on the old man's face. "I'm afraid Abraham Van Helsing, your grandfather…, has passed away in his sleep …"

_~The End~_


	8. Third installment

_From the author that brought you _Blood and Fur _and popular _Tales of Transylvania _series, bring you The Lord's Fallen Angel's farewell piece._

_The third and last installment of the _Tales of Transylvania _trilogy._

* * *

Carnival of Lost Souls

* * *

_Coming this July, 2013_

* * *

_Come and see the FREAKS_

* * *

_To get a sneak peek and an idea for _Carnival of Lost Souls, _go to Youtube and listen to the album _Carnival of Lost Souls,_ by Nox Arcana, the same group that made the songs _Caslte Dracula _and _Night of the Wolf.


End file.
